L'Arkanien
by Oh'shi
Summary: Un clan de sorciers peu connu aux pouvoirs redoutables, une prophétie, un amour naissant et une guerre à gagner... Slash Harry Drago.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle fiction de mon cru...

Pour le résumé : sans attente, cette fiction sera un slash Harry Drago et peut-être que trahison, souffrance et douleur sont à entrevoir pour les prochains chapitres.

Disclaming : Rien, si ce n'est l'histoire narrée ci dessous, n'est à moi.

Rating : M, évidemment !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Arkanien

**Prologue**

Albus Dumbeldore, célèbre et tout puissant directeur de Poudlard faisait face à une vingtaine d'hommes, plus précisement dix huit, tous réunis devant lui dans une grande clairière. Cette forêt était située en Ecosse. Mais où exactement ? Personne, hormis les membres de cette assemblée clandestine, ne pouvait le dire et s'y rendre.

Les résineux vert sombre qui les encerclaient, offraient une parfaite tranquilité du lieu et une certaine protection du vent. Cependant le soleil à l'horizon n'inondait plus de ses rayons les sorciers. Car il s'agissait bien pour tous de magiciens. Leurs longues robes de couleurs sombres balayaient la mousse épaisse qui recouvrait le sol. Ca et là quelques fleurs refermaient leur pétales pour la nuit. La pénombre envahissait peu à peu les lieux.

Un des hommes pointa le ciel de sa baguette et après un murmure une gigantesque boule lumineuse jaillit à quelques mètres au dessus de l'assemblée les éclairant sans les éblouir.

- Merci Finduilas, lança Dumbeldore entre toutes les questions que lançaient les hommes.

Car s'était un véritable brouhaha, un tumulte venimeux qui prenait part dans cette clairière si paisible en temps ordinaire. Chaqu'un voulant émettre son avis, chacun voulant faire adopter son point de vue, Dumbeldore prenant toutes les foudres de plein fouet.

Car c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce que les membres de cette assemblée de sorciers, si peu nombreux et si extraordinnaires, de se réunir. Ceci afin d'évoquer un des plus graves sujets qui tenait en alerte chaque sorcier du monde de Merlin : la Guerre.

Voldemort et ses sbires se faisaient de plus en plus pressant et menaçant pour la communauté sorcière. Chaque actions étaient miticuleusement calculées et le combat final était tout proche. Tous s'accordaient à le dire...

Mais c'est surtout au sujet d'une professie, encore une, visant encore Harry Potter, qui amenait ces hommes à se concerter. Une prédiction lourde de sous entendus. Une annonce peu commune :

"_Un arkanien plus puissant que tous viendra. Il sera alors maître de faire triompher le mal s'il ne s'allie pas à l'élu_."

Dubitatif face à cette révélation qui avait été faite au sein même de son établissement par la même Trelawney, qui avait scellé auparavent le destin de notre Harry, Dumbeldore avait souhaité réunir les membres de cette socièté presque secrete constituée par les sorciers dénomés arkanien, principaux acteurs de ce qui allait être leur proche futur.

- Mais comment voulez vous Dumbeldore ? s'emporta un petit sorcier bedonnant, les sourcils froncés au dessus d'orbites profondes et noires.

- Je voudrais juste Alhenan, que ce garçon ne devienne pas une menace pour nous.

- Pensez vous vraiment que ce gamin pourra nous causez préjudice ? s'enquit le sorcier qui leur avait fourni la boule de lumière.

- Je pense que ce gamin comme vous dites, qui en l'occurence va avoir ses dix sept ans, et bien...

Dumbeldore saisi sa longue barbe blanche tandis qu'il cherchait les mots adéquates pour finir son récit et que ses interlocuteurs retenaient leur respiration. Puis il souffla dans un murmure qui capta toute l'attention :

- Je pense que ce garçon peut tous nous tuer.

Le tumulte repris au milieu du groupe tandis que les voix s'élevaient de plus en plus fort :

- Mais c'est impossible !

- C'est un gamin !

- S'il n'a pas connaissance de ces pouvoirs...

Dumbeldore repris furieux :

- Mais voyons... Nous devons l'éduquer. Il doit être notre allié. De plus il fait partie de notre communauté !

Son ton redevint grave :

- Sinon, je ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'espoir pour gagner cette guerre. Harry est très afecté moralement par la disparition de son oncle. Je le sens se refermer sur lui même...

Un homme à la chevelure et à la barbe rouge pris la parole d'une voix grave et tonitruante.

- Etes vous persuadé Albus qu'il s'agit bien un des nôtres ?

- N'avez vous donc pas sentit cette force, cette magie puissante qui s'élève depuis ces dernières semaines ? J'ai vu ce jeune homme grandir. Je l'ai vu s'épanouir. Je l'ai vu devenir un homme. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis persuadé que la prophétie du professeur Trelawney est exacte est toute simple.

Dumbeldore fit une courte pause pour mesurer encore l'impacte de ces propos.

- Cet enfant n'est pas comme les autres. Cet enfant porte notre marque mes amis.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas encore atteint l'âge...

- Et c'est pourquoi je vous dit que le jeune homme est puissant, qu'il répond à la prophétie et que nous devons à tout pris en faire notre allié. Il va devenir un arkanien avec ou sans maître. Autant que ça soit nous qui assurons cette tâche.

- Mais enfin, aucun arkanien n'est né depuis les trois dernières décennies. Qui pourra être son maître ? Vous Dumbeldore ?

Dumbeldore baissa les yeux. Non biensur qu'il ne pourra pas être le maître de cet enfant. Trop vieux il était pour ça...

Il pensait avoir échoué.

Cependant un seul homme n'avait pas pris part dans cette conversation tourméntée. Il était résté en arrière, le visage grave semblant observer le sol avec la plus grande attention alors que tous les autres semblaient vouloir emporter le concours de celui qui crirait le plus fort !

Le plus reculé du groupe était aussi le plus jeune.

Il leva la tête doucement et annonça d'une voix fluide et douce mais cependant assez forte.

- Moi Albus ! Je deviendrais son maître. Je ne suis pas encore trop vieux pour prendre cet arkan.

Des regards surpris pour certains, dégoutés ou furieux pour d'autres se grèffèrent à l'homme qui avait osé professer de telles infamies...

- Lenwé... Es-tu sûr de vouloir ? Tu sais ce que cette formation implique ?

- Oui Albus je sais ce que cette formation implique pour l'avoir moi même suivi. Mais regardez nous ! Nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée d'arkaniens à ce jour. Et vous voulez laisser la nouvelle génération dans l'ombre ? Nous avons besoin de ce garçon et lui a besoin de nous. Cet arkan sera formidable pour moi.

- Et si tu échoues Lenwé ? S'il se retourne contre nous comme le fit...

Lenwë ne laissa pas le sorcier poursuivre. En haussant la main, un sourir posé sur le visage il dit :

- Je ferais ce qu'il y aura à faire. J'y mettrai fin.

Le dénommé Lenwé franchit l'assemblée la tête haute et vint se poster près de Dumbeldore.

Le vieux sorcier observa son homologue avec une gratitude bien visible sur le visage. Dumbeldore se félicita mentalement d'avoir trouver une personne digne de confiance pour cette mission. A savoir : former et donner à Drago Malfoy tous ses futurs pouvoirs d'Arkanien.

- Lenwé ? Acceptes-tu de prendre un poste de professeur à Poudlard pour te rapprocher de ton arkan, de le former en vue de lui donner l'intégralité de sa force magique et d'en faire notre allié ?

- Oui... Professeur.

- Merci, souffla juste le viel homme, reconnaissant.

Et l'assemblée arkanienne s'évapora. Tous les sorciers qui avaient été présents avaient transplanné, laissant la clairière dans la nuit silencieuse.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ???

C'était juste un petit prologue...

Toutes les questions sont les bienvenues ainsi que toutes les reviews !!!!!!

Ah oui... Je cherche une correctrice ou un correcteur... Si quelqu'un veut bien accepter cette lourde tâche cela m'arrangerait !

A très bientôt j'espère...

Oh'Shi


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle fiction de mon cru...

Pour le résumé : sans attente, cette fiction sera un slash Harry Drago et peut-être que trahison, souffrance et douleur sont à entrevoir pour les prochains chapitres.

Disclaming : Rien, si ce n'est l'histoire narrée ci dessous, n'est à moi.

Rating : M, évidemment !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Steff **: Merci et regarde te voilà un nouveau chapitre !

**Akima** : Merci tout plein...

**Nepheria** : C'est fou comme un seul mot peut réchauffer le coeur !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Arkanien

**Voyage mouvementé **

**pour nouvelle rentrée**

- Harry ! Ron !

Une furie brune se jeta sur les deux amis qui se levaient juste.

- Bonjour Hermione ! S'exclamèrent à leur tour les deux garçons en serrant chacun à la suite leur amie dans leurs bras.

Nous sommes le 31 août et Hermione était arrivée le matin même au Terrier pour prendre le Poudlard Express avec sa famille d'accueil le lendemain. Les jeunes gens allaient entamer leur dernière année d'études à Poudlard.

Harry, qui avait été recueilli pour ces vacances d'été par les Weasley avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il était resté plus de deux jours sans broyer du noir suite à la mort de son parrain.

C'était Dumbledore lui même qui avait demander à Arthur et à Molly d'accueillir pour les deux mois le jeune homme. De toutes façons, Harry n'aurait pas été plus en sécurité à Privet Drive qu'au Terrier.

C'est pour cette raison que ces deux mois d'été resteront gravés toute sa vie dans la mémoire de notre Harry.

Le premier anniversaire dignement fêté en compagnie agréable, où Hermione était venue avant de repartir chez ces parents pour passer un séjour en France.

Réveil tardif, repas copieux et Quidditch avaient agrémentaient de la plus belle des façons son séjour. Pour la première fois en sept ans, Harry avait un pincement au coeur à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard ce qui était pourtant pour lui sa véritable maison.

Ainsi ces vacances avaient été trop bien. Magnifiques. Cependant l'ombre de la dépression avait plané sur Harry bien plus menaçante que Voldemort qui quand à lui n'avait manifestait que quelques actions fulgurantes au près du ministère de la magie. Bien que les morts étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, Harry ne se plaignait pas de ce calme relatif.

Mais là, il allait retourner à l'école sachant que cette année tout se jouerait. Le combat final...

Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'on l'avait laissé vivre un été fantastique. Allait-il mourir, pour qu'on lui accorde ses dernières faveurs ? C'est en tout cas ce que pensait le griffondor, lui qui ne se percevait plus que comme un pion dans un échiquier géant. Il n'avait jamais eu son destin entre ses mains et il en était pleinement conscient.

Ainsi lorsqu'il s'assit à table, face à Ron qui s'était installé tout naturellement au près de la nouvelle venue..., il trouva les toast préparés par Molly bien peu alléchant. Pourtant c'était un étalage de douceurs qui s'offrait à lui. Marmelade, crème de potiron et mélasse pour accompagner différentes sortes de pains fumant qui dégageaient agréablement leurs fumets.

Ron ne se fit pas prier et se jeta comme un ogre sur son petit déjeuné. Hermione le regard engloutir ses toasts d'un air affligé. Aussi elle pinça les lèvres, ayant renoncé depuis bien longtemps à faire la morale à son ami. Morale qui s'était révélée inutile jusqu'à présent.

Aussi se retourna-t-elle vers Harry et surpris son air dégoûté face à la nourriture.

- Harry ? Ca va ? S'enquit-elle avec un petit sourire, sachant d'ors et déjà la réponse que son ami aller lui donner.

Après s'être constitué un visage agréable et enjoué, Harry répondit en étouffant un faux bâillement :

- Au poil Hermione et toi ?

En tiquant face à ses mots, elle retroussa le nez et répéta peu persuadée que les mots allaient sortir :

- Au poil...

- Gnaffé moif couffé tarfff.

- Ron ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ! En plus tu craches partout. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouvé maculée de miettes de pain !

- Pardon... Je disais qu'on s'était couché tard hier soir car M'an voulais que toutes nos affaires soit prêtes avant de dormir.

- On en a eu jusqu'à deux heures du mat', ajouta Harry avec un sourire espiègle même si ses yeux semblaient éteints et vides d'émotions.

Madame Weasley, qui entrait dans la cuisine à ce moment, ne pu s'empêcher de leur grommeler :

- Vous auriez moins éparpiller vos affaires dans toute la maison vous vous seriez couchés à une heure raisonnable !

- Attends ! On a l'âge de faire un peu la fête M'an.

Mauvaise réponse Ron, quand on joue avec le feu...

- Oui et bien fait bien attention à ne pas faire la fête à Poudlard, Ronald Weasley, car sinon tu rentre illico ici et tu passeras ta vie à dénaintiser¹ les champs ! Tempêta Molly en agitant sa baguette d'une main ferme tandisque l'autre était appuyée sur sa hanche.

Ron baissa la tête et marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Et ce fut ainsi que ce passa toute la journée ainsi que la soirée du 31 juillet. Hermione ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Harry alors que celui ci avait prétexté la fatigue due à sa brève nuit. Ron et lui avait fait une ultime partie de Quidditch alors qu'Hermione finissait la lecture de son dernier livre de septième année et Harry... Notre griffondor essayait de cacher au mieux sa peine de partir, d'aller affronter de nouveau le monde extérieur.

Qu'il était bien, seulement entouré d'amis, loin des soucis, loin de tout. Même s'il voulait retrouver Poudlard, ce n'était plus comme avant.

Et c'est ce que ce disait encore le brun quand le lendemain, les trois amis montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Hermione les abandonna pour leur recherche de compartiment, devant se rendre elle même dans celui des préfets en chef. Tâche qu'elle occupait avec son homologue masculin issu de Serpentard... Drago Malfoy !

Ron avait hurlé de fureur et d'incompréhension quand la nouvelle lui avait été apprise. Harry, quand à lui, avait momentanément oublié le blond pendant ces vacances. Et il se disait finalement que les joutes auxquelles il s'adonnait avec son ennemi depuis six ans allaient peut-être encore une fois le distraire, préfet en chef ou pas.

Assis avec Ron, Ginny et Neville dans le même compartiment, le trajet fut relativement calme. Le seul interlude aux discussions diverses des amis fut le retour d'Hermione parmis eux suivi de près par le serpentard qui essayait de rivaliser dans l'invention de nouvelles injures. Hermione avait essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était mais c'en était trop pour Harry qui lui voulait se défouler un peu suite à la tension accumulée.

Harry ne fit ni une ni deux, il ne prévint pas Malfoy, il ne lui demanda même pas de stopper son flot d'insultes. Ayant sa baguette en main, il la tendit vers Malfoy en une fraction de seconde et incanta le sectumsempra. Pour dire que notre Griffondor ne rigolait plus cette année. Après tout il était une machine à tuer... Et il allait montrer à tous qu'il s'acquitterait de cette tâche pour laquelle on l'avait préparé avec brillot !

Mais alors que la fraction de seconde ne s'était toujours pas écoulée... Alors que le sort allait atteindre Drago et qu'Harry ne ressentait aucun remord...

Les autres étant tous occupaient soit à faire front à Malfoy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, soit à se jeter sur Harry pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise... Seul Harry qui ne quittait pas Drago des yeux vit ce qui se passa.

Les yeux du serpentard prirent une étonnante teinte dorée vive et le sort frappa le blond sans le toucher. Drago avait juste tendu sa main devant lui, trop surpris par la réaction du griffondor pour avoir pensé à se défendre autrement, et notamment avec sa baguette.

Ainsi les yeux dorés comme de l'or, la main tendue vers Harry, le visage contracté en une expression de terreur, une étrange forme se dessina sur sa paume, englobant le poignet et semblant remonter sous la manche de sa robe de sorcier. C'était des lignes noires, épaisses de quelques millimètres, formant une étrange arabesque sur la peau pâle du serpentard.

Harry n'eut cette vision qu'une petite seconde mais cette image fut gravée dans sa mémoire. En plus il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu cette forme. Mais où ? Il ne serait le dire.

Quand ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage Malfoy, il ne pu se décider à mettre un nom sur son expression. Affolée ? Terrorisée ?

Drago chancela d'un pas en arrière, le regard dans le vague.

Là, Harry se souvient du sort qu'il avait jeté et il se précipita sur le serpentard en bousculant Hermione et Ron. Mais il n'y avait aucun sang. Le sort avait pourtant touché sa victime, Harry ne manquait que très rarement sa cible. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, Malfoy ne subissait pas le sectumsempra. Harry en resta perplexe.

Qu'avait fait Drago ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait résisté à un des sorts les plus puissants ?

Et quelle était donc cette étrange couleur qui s'était emparée de ces yeux ? Et les marques dans sa main ?

Toutes ces questions perturbaient Harry alors qu'il dévisageait le serpentard qui semblait-il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Apparemment lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Hermione à son tour avança près de Drago et demanda :

- Malfoy ? Ca va ?

Et contre toute attente, Drago ne fut pas railleur ni méchant comme à son habitude.

Il hocha juste la tête en signe d'acquiescement et regarda sa main. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'entendit pas les sermons que la préfète fit à son meilleur ami pour avoir utilisé un sort contre Malfoy même si elle ignorait quel sort c'était. Elle n'aurait jamais admit que le griffondor utilise un sort issu d'un livre sur lequel, on ne sait qui, avait gribouillé des instructions magiques diverses.

Drago partit sans un mot sous le regard inquisiteur d'Harry qui lui non plus n'écoutait pas Hermione, ni Ron qui essayait de le défendre. Ginny et Neville avaient préféré se réasseoir pour profiter de la dispute qui prenait place sous leurs yeux.

Harry passa la tête par la porte vitrée du compartiment pour suivre des yeux le serpentard qui marchait la tête basse.

Une autre question s'ajouta aux précédentes : qu'avait donc Malfoy ou qu'avait-il fait pour paraître si chamboulé.

En effet ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas riposter après une attaque, soit avec sa baguette soit avec sa verve ! Après tout, il aurait pu proférer des menaces à l'encontre d'Harry du style de le faire expulser !

Mais non. Rien.

Harry se rassit et il capta enfin ce que lui disait Hermione. Ou plus exactement ce qu'elle semblait lui hurler :

- Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Bon sang Harry, tu cherches les ennuis dès le premier jour maintenant ? Tu ne pouvais pas laisser cette sale fouine se ridiculiser toute seule ?

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Ce n'est pas grave ! Il n'a rien !

- Désolé Hermione, souffla Harry.

La préfète soupira intérieurement. Qu'Harry s'excuse et qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne devait pas faire ça envers un préfet qui se dénommait en plus Malfoy était une bonne chose.

Cependant Hermione fut cloué par le visage froid que son ami avait. Et quand il reprit la parole elle eût presque peur.

- Je ne regrette rien Hermione. Ca serait à refaire je le recommencerai. Non pas pour te défendre mais pour le tuer tout simplement. Et ça sera le sort que je réserverai à toute personne qui me prendra la tête cette année.

Sa voix avait été monocorde, grave et froide. Quand Harry embrassa d'un regard toute son assistance il lut l'incompréhension sur leur visage mais au moins il semblait que le message soit passé.

Seul Ron ne semblait pas trop étonné. En effet peu de temps après l'anniversaire d'Harry, ce dernier lui avait fait part de projets assez similaires que le rouquin savaient parfaitement réalisables.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la plus grande discrétion de la part d'Harry qui ne parla pas même quand, après que sa fureur soit retombée, Hermione lui parlait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle savait pertinemment que son ami était déprimé et perturbé depuis un an et demi. Mais il semblait que l'humeur de son ami est atteinte des sommets.

Cependant, au bout de deux heures quand par les fenêtres du train, Harry aperçut Poudlard, un sourire se dessina tout de même sur son visage pale. Il avait essayait en vain de comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy mais avait préféré ne pas en parlait au reste du groupe pour l'instant.

Il était chez lui. Enfin, dans ce qu'il pensait être sa dernière demeure, sa tombe.

Une fois arrivés au château par la diligence, les amis retrouvèrent tous leurs camarades et prirent place dans la grande salle autour des quatre grandes tables dressées somptueusement sous le faux ciel orageux. Harry n'avait pas faim mais il lui tardait d'en finir avec la répartition et le banquet pour pouvoir rejoindre son lit au plus vite et faire des excuses même sommaires à Ron avec qui il ne souhaitait pas se brouiller.

Pendant le succulent repas que les autres engouffraient et parmi le tumulte de la grande salle, Harry se risqua à jeter un oeil à Malfoy. Le blond non plus ne mangeait pas et restait silencieux. Mais au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, Drago le regardait aussi. Aucune expression de défi ou d'arrogance sur le visage du serpentard ne vint perturber sa beauté froide.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent sans ciller pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne se lève pour prendre la parole alors que McGonagall frappait sur son vers avec sa petite cuillère pour appeler le silence. C'est un coup de coude de Ron qui sortit Harry de son face à face, et il riva son regard sur le directeur qui semblait assez heureux ce soir là.

- Mes chers enfants ! C'est avec joie que je vous annonce la présence de votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Et effectivement, Harry qui avait été trop occupé par ses pensées jusque là pour regarder la table des professeurs n'avait pas remarqué un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu au coté d'Hagrid. Il remarqua aussi que Rogue semblait encore plus grincheux que d'ordinaire alors qu'il fixait, une expression mauvaise sur le visage, celui qui semblait être leur nouveau professeur.

Et la voix de Dumbledore lui revint aux oreilles :

- Je vous présente donc le professeur Rogue, Lenwé Rogue.

¤¤¤

1 : Dénaintiser : supprimer tout les gnomes de jardin. Métier très répandu comme chez les moldus avec les dératiseurs.

**¤¤¤**

Voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Quand avait vous pensez ? Ca vous plait toujours ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser des cht'ites reviews et à poser vos questions.

Je recherche toujours une personne pour me corriger si ça tente quelqu'un ???

Bon à plus !

En espèrent vite vous retrouver toujours plus nombreux.

Oh'Shi


	3. Chapter 3

Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle fiction de mon cru...

Pour le résumé : sans attente, cette fiction sera un slash Harry Drago et peut-être que trahison, souffrance et douleur sont à entrevoir pour les prochains chapitres.

Disclaming : Rien, si ce n'est l'histoire narrée ci dessous, n'est à moi.

Rating : M, évidemment !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci à Kelo pour sa correction et pour m'avoir accordé de son temps libre.

Merci aussi à Adenoide, Nepheria et Mifibou pour leur review...

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Arkanien

**Première rencontre**

Plus un bruit ne circulait dans la grande salle hormis celui du crépitement des flambeaux rivés le long des imposants murs de pierres.

Rogue !

La nouvelle remontait difficilement jusqu'au cerveau des élèves.

Rogue... Comme le professeur de potion ou était-ce un pur hasard ?

Mais à bien y regarder on ne pouvait s'y tromper. Et c'est justement une observation méticuleuse qu'Harry avait entreprise.

Le nouveau professeur de DCFM ressemblait bien au professeur de potion. Professeur de potion qui, soit dit en passant, lançait le regard le plus mauvais qu'il détenait à tous les élèves qui fixaient les deux professeurs l'un après l'autre.

Un front haut, quelques rides d'expressions au niveau des yeux et des joues, un regard noir, mais chaleureux, caché en partie par des longs cils et des cheveux d'ébène qui lui couvraient une partie du visage.

Coiffure originale, se dit Harry.

En effet aussi courts du côté droit que longs du côté gauche, une grande mèche retombait jusqu'au milieu de sa joue alors que de l'autre côté ses cheveux étaient hérissés sur la tête.

Les yeux noirs sous de fins sourcils lui donnaient un air moins sévère que le maître de potion.

Le nouveau Rogue adressa un petit signe de main et son visage trouva la chaleur d'un sourire franc.

Assurément, cet autre Rogue inspirait la sympathie. D'autant plus quand on voyait, à l'autre bout de la table, les éclairs menaçants qui sortaient des yeux de son... De son quoi d'ailleurs ? De son frère ? Il ne semblait pas à Harry avoir souvenir d'une quelconque mention faisant part de l'existence d'un frère à Rogue !

Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait y avoir un degré de parenté plus éloigné que celui de la fraternité ! Ils se ressemblaient trop, même si l'un avait l'air d'être le diable en personne et l'autre... Et bien l'autre avait l'air normal ! Tout simplement !

Il devait être plus jeune d'une bonne dizaine d'années ! Mais au fait quel âge avait le vieux Rogue.

L'âge de mes parents, pensa Harry.

Il fit un bref calcul dans sa tête qui l'amena à 39 ans !

Et bien ! Elle faisait au moins cinquante ans la vieille momie noire ! Oui c'est bien ça, le plus jeune devait avoir moins de trente ans !

Tous les regards étaient encore fixés sur le nouveau venu quand Dumbledore remercia les élèves et les incita à rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

Les élèves se levèrent ainsi dans un raclement de bancs prononcé et un tumulte sans précédent. C'étaient des étonnements aussi insensés qu'enjoués qui accompagnèrent les poudlardiens jusqu'à leurs chambres.

Cependant, alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione s'entretenaient pour savoir qui était le nouveau Rogue, une enveloppe apparut dans un léger pop à hauteur d'yeux d'Harry, alors qu'il passait les portes de la grande salle.

Sur le morceau de papier qui lévitait était noté, d'une écriture fine et appliquée qu'Harry connaissait bien, son prénom.

Le griffondor s'en saisit et, après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe, lu la missive.

_Harry, _

_Retrouve moi dans mon bureau après t'être installé dans ton dortoir._

_Et si tu avais sur toi quelques croustillants de la mère Michard j'en ferais mon régal..._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Le jeune homme ne fut qu'à moitié étonné que le directeur veuille déjà le voir.

Il fit part de la nouvelle à Ron et Hermione qui ne les surprit pas réellement non plus.

Ainsi, Dumbledore souhaitait le voir seulement dans un moment !

Parfait cela lui laissait le temps de faire un tour dans le parc.

O certes il n'en avait pas le droit, mais Harry voulait aller jusqu'au lac prendre un peu l'air et décompresser un peu avant son rendez vous qui ne l'enchantait guère. Qu'avait donc en tête le directeur qui ne puisse attendre au lendemain... Certainement encore un problème grave ou une annonce morbide...

Quand Harry passa les grandes portes en bois massif ses amis préférèrent ne rien dire et le laisser seul. Même Hermione n'osa lui rappeler que le parc était interdit à cette heure là.

Le soleil se couchait juste et l'horizon était encore voilé d'un camaïeu de jaunes et d'orangés qui se reflétaient sur le lac noir.

Tandis qu'Harry avançait toujours d'un pas nonchalant vers l'étendue sombre, il vit quelque chose qui le frappa ! Qui l'étonna à un point qu'il n'osa faire un pas supplémentaire. D'autant plus que cela lui aurait coûté beaucoup de points !

Rogue... Enfin Severus Rogue se tenait adossé à un des gros tilleuls qui bordaient le lac et sous lesquels les élèves appréciaient s'asseoir à la belle saison.

Ce ne pouvait être que le maître de potion vu sa longue robe noire et ses cheveux également noirs qui retombaient partiellement sur son visage.

Harry n'avait jamais vu son professeur tant haï ainsi. Il semblait que ce dernier avait laissé la tristesse prendre la place de son masque habituellement froid et austère.

Harry ne le voyait que de profil et était à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire renvoyer du collège mais le griffondor en était persuadé... Rogue faisait la gueule ! Et au lieu de l'émouvoir, Harry n'en fut qu'heureux !

Peut-être que cette année serait différente après tout ! Voir Rogue sans son masque ! Voilà une chose peu commune ! La certitude était que l'arrivée du nouveau dérangeait le vieux maître au plus haut point et que le sentiment d'allégresse qui émanait d'Harry, alors qu'il faisait demi tour avec l'intention de se rendre dans le bureau de directeur, était une première aussi !

Depuis quand Harry Potter se délectait-il du malheur des autres ?

C'est ainsi qu'arrivé au bureau de Dumbledore avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, le griffondor annonça le mot de passe, _croustillant de la mère Michard_.

La gargouille s'ébranla et les escaliers entamèrent leur ascension jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, Harry suspendit son geste lorsqu'il entendit les bribes de la conversation qui prenait place de l'autre coté du panneau en bois.

- Que devons nous faire Albus ? Lui en parler ?

- Je pense que ça ne servirait qu'à l'effrayer et à le braquer contre nous Lenwé...

Le nouveau Rogue... Sa voix était grave mais son timbre restait chaud et chantant. Harry tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

- Mais vous l'avez senti comme moi.

- Comme nous tous vous voulez dire ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Certains de nos confrères m'ont envoyé des hiboux pour s'excuser et pour reconnaître avoir senti le puissant flux de magie arkannienne dans l'après midi.

Arkannienne ? C'était quoi ça encore ?

- Comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas senti plus tôt ! tonna le dénommé Lenwé.

- Ils avaient peur...

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce jeune homme seul face à sa puissance. Elle est dévastatrice. J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé dans le train mais je n'ai pas eu plus d'informations. Est-ce pour cela que vous avez convoqué Harry ?

- Effectivement, je voudrais savoir quel sort il a lancé au jeune Malfoy.

Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. Dumbledore voulait des réponses mais le griffondor aussi. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait, qu'il en faisait partie mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était...

Aussi frappa-t-il à la porte et attendit le faible "entrez" de Dumbledore pour appuyer sur la poignée.

Deux regards se rivèrent à celui du griffondor. Rogue était face au directeur qui était assis derrière son bureau.

Les deux professeurs avaient la mine grave mais au bout de deux secondes Rogue adressa à Harry un franc sourire qui mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme.

Mais qui donc était cet homme, portant le même nom que son professeur honni et pouvant avoir l'air aussi grave et froid que lui alors que l'instant d'après il semblait aussi chaleureux que Remus ? Car c'est ce qui s'était passé. En entrant, Harry avait cru voir Severus Rogue tant le regard qu'il avait reçu était glacial. Mais maintenant, avec ce sourire...

A n'en point douter, ce nouveau professeur avait du charme et c'est ce qui effraya Harry. Rogue ne pouvait rimer avec... charme !

Et pourtant, perdu dans ses réflexions Harry se vit serrer la main fine et blanche que le professeur lui tendait et la voix suave le ramena sur terre.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Harry.

Le griffondor hocha la tête d'un signe réciproque et se perdit dans les yeux noirs qui semblaient le scruter avec la plus grande attention. Harry ferma son esprit par pur réflexe sans savoir si le maître essayait de le pénétrer.

- Je vais vous laisser Albus, lança vivement Rogue en se retournant vers le directeur faisant sursauter le griffondor.

Et alors qu'il passait devant Harry, il lui glissa à l'oreille doucement :

- Ne prenez pas de plaisir à la souffrance des autres Harry. Cela ne vous ressemble pas.

Mais qui était-il ? Pour lui faire ainsi des remarques ?

Et comment était-il au courant d'abord ?

- Harry ? Veux-tu t'asseoir s'il te plait ? S'enquit Dumbledore avec sa voix habituellement chaude.

Et le griffondor s'exécuta. Il observa le directeur avec attention et le trouva encore plus marqué par les années que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avant l'été.

- Tes vacances ont-elles été bonnes Harry ?

- Merveilleuses monsieur, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Par ces temps troublés... Enfin, tu sais tout comme moi que Voldemort accélèrent ses offensives. Et mon seul espoir est de pouvoir te protéger.

Harry eut un tic nerveux lui faisant cligner sa paupière droite. Que voulait-il dire ? Lui aussi pensait qu'Harry vivait ses derniers mois ou était-ce un symptôme de paranoïa avancée de la part du griffondor ?

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je vais être franc mais je ne vais pas tout te dire ce soir.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Le directeur semblait si déterminé... et si confus !

- Un nouvel élément peut nous être profitable, une nouvelle prophétie. Un véritable atout... Mais dans le cas contraire il pourrait fortement nous nuire.

Une autre prophétie ? Comme celle qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis ses un an ?

Dumbledore s'arrêta un peu laissant Harry sur sa faim.

- Je ne peux pas te dire encore de quoi il s'agit, s'empressa d'ajouter le directeur alors qu'il voyait les yeux de son élève s'assombrir sous ses sourcils froncés. J'espère juste que tu me feras confiance.

Harry n'avait jamais vu le directeur aussi troublé. Evidemment qu'Harry lui ferait confiance... Que pouvait-il faire de plus de toute manière ???

Et c'était pour lui dire ça que Dumbledore avait voulu le voir ?

- Souhaites-tu ajouter quelque chose Harry ?

Oh oui ! Et une multitude de choses il voulait rajoutait ! Du style qui est ce nouveau professeur, que fait-il ici, fait-il partie de cette prophétie et surtout quelle était donc cette foutue prophétie ?

- Non monsieur, répondit le griffondor en prenant sur lui.

- Très bien. Dès que j'aurai de nouvelles informations, je t'en ferai part. Tu peux aller dormir maintenant.

Dormir et puis quoi encore ? Avec le mal de tête qui naissait en lui, il n'allait certainement pas trouver le sommeil si facilement !

Mais Harry, qui se levait, fut retenu finalement par la voix de son directeur.

- Harry, juste pour savoir, quel est le sortilège que tu as lancé sur Drago dans le Poudlard express ?

Ah... On y était enfin ! Les remontrances !

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Tout avouer ? C'est ce qu'il se décida à faire.

- Le sectumsempra monsieur, dit-il dans un souffle.

Le directeur ne paraissait pas en colère mais seulement étonné.

- Où as-tu trouvé ce sortilège ?

- Dans le livre que m'a donné à la rentrée le professeur Slughorn l'année dernière. Plusieurs annotations avaient été faites et m'ont aidées à progresser en potion. Et quelques sorts avaient été inscrits aussi.

- Bien. Pourras-tu me montrer cet ouvrage ?

Harry hocha juste la tête, pas bien sûr de le vouloir mais bon... Il était trop tard ! Et de toute façon il connaissait par coeur son livre !

- Merci Harry...

Et Harry, juste après ces quelques mots échangés, fut congédié. Certes il avait appris certaines choses et notamment qu'il se méfiait du nouveau professeur et que Dumbledore hésitait pour la première fois à lui faire part d'une chose importante, même vitale. De plus il se faisait confisquer un livre mais il ne se faisait même pas sermonner pour son acte. Les choses allaient mal. Très mal ! Harry en aurait mis la main au feu.

¤¤¤

Alors ????

Verdict ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous le souhaitez...

A bientôt !

Oh'Shi


	4. Chapter 4

Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle fiction de mon cru...

Pour le résumé : sans attente, cette fiction sera un slash Harry Drago et peut-être que trahison, souffrance et douleur sont à entrevoir pour les prochains chapitres.

Disclaming : Rien, si ce n'est l'histoire narrée ci dessous, n'est à moi.

Rating : M, évidemment !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci à Kelo pour sa correction !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Arkanien

**Peur et malaise**

Je ne comprends pas !

Je suis en train de rallier mon dortoir, un coup d'oeil discret à ma montre m'a indiqué qu'il était vingt-deux heures... Le couvre feu est dépassé... J'aimerais bien tomber sur Rusard ou sur sa chatte tiens ! Ca serait encore mieux ! Rusard... Je pourrais le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il m'emmène de là où je viens... Voir Dumbledore... Ca me permettrait au moins de faire chier le vieux concierge et de me coucher un peu plus tard ! Tandis qu'avec sa chatte ! Un bon coup de pied au cul et je détallerai ! Ouais mauvaise idée je sais ! Faire du mal aux animaux... Non, ce n'est pas mon truc !

Je ne comprends pas !! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! Avant j'adorais Poudlard, j'avais des amis sur lesquels je pouvais compter et c'était valable pour l'inverse. J'avais une vie !

Mais maintenant, Poudlard n'a plus la même saveur ! Je ne sais pourquoi je suis persuadé que ma vie se finira à Poudlard, dans ce lycée que j'aimais tant, dans lequel j'ai vécu tant de sublimes moments. Tout à commencé avec l'attaque de troll en première année et depuis... Tous les ans, nous avons survécu avec Ron et Hermione là où d'autres auraient échoués !

Mes pas me conduisent directement vers mon dortoir. Dire qu'avant je me perdais ! Maintenant, je connais le château par coeur, c'est peut-être en partie grâce à la carte des maraudeurs que j'ai consulté tant de fois depuis que je suis en sa possession !

Poudlard, je m'y ennuie maintenant ! A quoi ça sert de suivre les cours, à quoi ça sert d'être gentil, aimable, bon et ambitieux ? Je n'ai aucun avenir ! Avant les prochaines vacances, je serai mort. La seule chose que j'espère c'est pouvoir emporter l'autre enflure dans la tombe avec moi.

Je sais pertinemment qu'il est plus fort que moi ! Chaque nuit, il me hante dans mon sommeil pour me montrer que ses pouvoirs grandissent et que je ne pourrai pas le vaincre.

Chaque nuit Voldemort s'introduit dans mon sommeil et me promet les plus horribles choses quand il me détiendra, quand il m'aura en sa possession comme il dit.

Cela fait un an qu'il s'introduit dans mon esprit sans relâche. Depuis la mort de Sirius…

Avant, ce n'était qu'occasionnel. On a essayait de m'instruire l'occlusive mais je n'étais pas doué. Ensuite j'ai compris que ces attaques me rendaient plus fort d'une certaine manière. Voldemort ne doit pas s'en douter mais j'arrive à saisir quelques éléments qu'il n'arrive pas à dissimuler en s'introduisant en moi. Ce sont des impressions, des états d'esprit, tout ce qui trouble le mage...

Il me tient aussi au courant de ses plans, je les transmets à l'ordre du phénix, où tout du moins, je les transmettais car depuis quelques mois, Voldemort ne me promet que la plus belle des tortures ! Mais ça aussi me fortifie, surtout dans ma résolution de le tuer ! Et c'est pour ça que je l'emmènerai en enfer avec moi.

Chaque nuit je sens sa puissance magique me parcourir ! Je suis comme un pantin désarticulé entre ses mains... Il pourrait, je suis sûr, me tuer dans mon sommeil ! Je le sens... Mais Voldemort veut une bataille finale grandiose, une mise en scène qui le mette en valeur pour qu'après ma défaite il soit encore plus craint !

Je le comprends, je ferais de même à sa place. Sauf que je ne pousserais pas à bout mon ennemi ! Et je ne lui dirais pas chaque nuit que si jamais il tombait entre mes griffes je le violerais, je le torturerais, je l'exposerais comme un trophée...

Car c'est le sort que Voldemort me réserve si j'échoue. D'où mon intérêt à ne pas échouer !

Ron et Hermione restent mes deux meilleurs amis ! Mais je ne leur parle pas de mes rêves. Ils s'inquièteraient pour rien. Evidemment pour rien, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour stopper Voldemort avant qu'il ne se présente à moi et qu'il me défie. Ici, dans ce château qui a été pour nous deux notre refuge, notre maison pendant de longues années. Maison que nous connaissons par cœur tous les deux. Il attaquera par surprise et je serai sa seule proie. Après... Les Mangemorts, eux... Ils ne feront aucun cadeau !

On veut que je tue Voldemort. Je le ferai... Mais j'y laisserai ma vie.

Je le sais !

Donc, je n'ai plus envie de me forcer ! Pas qu'avant je me forcais à être aimable... Non, mais je ne veut plus faire semblant que tout va bien !

Toutes les nuits j'essaie de m'endormir le plus tard possible et je me gave de potion régénérante car ça fait six mois que je ne dors que trois heures par nuit ! Le minimum pour que la potion soit efficace. Je la commande par hiboux... Je la paie et je l'absorbe ! Que dire d'autre !

Tous les matins, j'affiche un sourire et je passe les heures de la journée à redouter la nuit.

Qu'est ce que je fais de mon temps libre la nuit ? Je m'entraîne psychologiquement. Je révise tous les sorts que je connais et je m'imprègne de la magie, couché dans mon lit, les yeux fermés sur mes connaissances.

Quand un halo lumineux bleu m'enveloppe de sa douce chaleur, c'est que je suis parvenu au bout de mes efforts. Je me suis documenté sur ce phénomène qui m'est arrivé la première fois au mois de décembre dernier. Voldemort avait été parfaitement odieux dans ses propos... Et en me réveillant, j'avais essayé de me concentrer sur la magie que je sentais courir dans mes veines. Celle-la même que la haine de Voldemort engendre en moi.

Le moment venu il le regrettera. Car ce halo, c'est la preuve que je ne fais qu'un avec ma magie. Les sorciers appellent ça le Magira revelare. Et c'est ce degré de concentration qu'il faut que j'atteigne pour vaincre l'enflure qui fait de moi ce que je deviens !

J'entends une voix quand le magira revelare s'empare de moi. Une sorte de chant. Une voix d'homme. Un cri déchirant... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Aucun livre traitant le sujet n'en fait état.

Parfois j'ai peur. Je redoute d'entendre ce cri. Mais parfois, seul le chant me parvient.

Je crois avoir caché au mieux mon "entraînement" pendant ces vacances !

Heureusement que Ron a un sommeil lourd !

Ron d'ailleurs...

J'ai franchi le tableau de la grosse femme ainsi que la salle commune où seuls deux quatrième année finissaient une partie d'échec.

Et Ron... Il m'attend, assis sur son lit, perdu dans un livre de Quidditch alors que les autres dorment. Même des ronflements bruyants proviennent des tentures qui couvrent le lit de Neville.

Et quand il me voit il se lève dans un bond et chuchote :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que voulait Dumbledore ?

Je lui réponds la vérité :

- Pas grand chose ! Il faut juste que je lui donne mon livre de potion et le nom du sort que j'ai jeté à Malfoy !

Il a l'air contrit, il fait la grimace...

- Et c'était quoi ? Ce sort ?

- Sectumsempra !

- Celui que tu n'avais pas encore testé ! S'exclame-t-il comme si maintenant il me reprochait de m'être un peu amusé...

- Faux ! Je l'avais essayé sur un gnome de jardin chez toi !

- Et c'est quoi les effets, s'empresse-t-il de demander alors qu'il s'assoit a coté de moi sur mon lit.

- Normalement Malfoy aurait du pisser le sang !

Ron ouvre de grands yeux ! L'aurais-je choqué ?

- Quoi ! Hurle-t-il, provoquant un grognement de Seamus alors que Neville ronfle un peu moins fort.

- Le gnome avait eu une multitude de coupures profondes et en cinq minutes il n'avait plus de sang dans le corps !

- Et t'as fait ça à Malfoy...

Hermione déteint trop sur lui ! Voilà qu'il me fait la morale. Mais la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de me fâcher avec mes amis. Je veux vivre le plus de temps possible avec eux. Mais je me rends compte qu'ils ont peur de moi maintenant. Comme Ron en ce moment !

- Mais t'inquiète pas Ron, le contre sort est tout aussi simple que le sort est redoutable ! Il suffit d'un simple finite incantatem !

- Ah... fait-il en portant la main sur son coeur ! Tu m'as fait peur Harry, j'ai cru que cette fois t'avais réellement voulu tuer Malfoy !

Je lui dis peut-être pas que je n'avais aucune intention de lancer le contre sort !

Enfin, si le sort avait marché !

- Et tu n'as pas réussi à le lancer ? Me demande mon meilleur ami suivant le cours de mes pensées.

- Si ! Et c'est là le problème. Quoique ai fait Malfoy c'était plus important que mon sort, plus important que sa fierté et plus important que son arrogance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour contrer mon sort. Je ne l'ai même pas atteint. Je ne rate jamais ma cible. Il ne faut pas que je rate ma cible...

Ma voix est devenu un simple murmure. C'est une promesse que je suis en train de faire à cet ami qui me regarde dorénavant ému. Il sait de quoi je veux parler. Non plus de Malfoy mais d'une crevure plus importante.

- Bah... Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Nous savons tous que c'est toi qui vas vaincre !

Et voilà le problème ! Personne ne sait que ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer ! Personne n'envisage ma mort ! Personne ne sait le trouble que je vis ! Personne n'essaie de le comprendre ! Personne n'essaie de me comprendre.

Je suis seul et c'est cette solitude qui me rend aigri. Je m'en rends compte mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Bien sûr que j'arrive encore à rire mais... ce n'est plus comme avant ! Tout est fade.

J'aimerais pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui me comprenne vraiment. Pas à une personne qui me dise comme tous mes amis : T'inquiète pas Harry, t'es le meilleur, tu vaincras !

Je n'en peux plus ! Mais je me force à faire un sourire à Ron pour le réconforter, pour ne pas qu'il voit le trouble qui m'envahit. Toutes mes peurs qui refont surface ! Peur de la nuit, peur de mourir, peur de les perdre. Peur de Voldemort ! Et c'est l'heure de me coucher ! Faut que je prenne ma potion...

J'en prends avant de dormir pour que la fatigue me laisse un peu de répit. Et surtout pour dormir le moins longtemps possible.

Cette nuit... Mon retour à Poudlard... C'est comme si je creusais moi même ma tombe et Voldemort veut bien me le faire remarquer.

Ron m'a filer une claque sur l'épaule et est parti ce coucher. Il me souhaite une bonne nuit et tire les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et absorbe une bonne part de potion que j'ai caché dans mes affaires de toilette. Je voudrais tant ne pas dormir de la nuit ! Pas cette nuit du moins. Mais les trois heures sont obligatoires. Je pourrais prendre avaler toutes les fioles de potion que j'ai dans ma valise que je ne serai pas en meilleur forme demain matin si je ne dors pas au moins ces trois heures !

Trois heures... Qu'est ce que c'est après tout ! Vingt et une heures en une semaine, quatre-vint quatre heures en un mois... 884 heures au maximum avant ma mort...

Je retourne à mon lit, me déshabille tout en gardant mon caleçon et me couche entre les draps froids.

J'entends déjà les ronflements de Ron. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas trop bruyants car des fois je plains Hermione... Oui, peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais il me semble que la vie veut les réunir. Il n'y à qu'eux qui ne se doutent de rien !

Dans une heure je dormirai, puis je subirai mes trois heures de cauchemars quotidiens puis je me réveillerai en sueur et en larmes... Puis je ferai mes exercices de concentration jusqu'à arriver au magira revelare. Peut-être essayerai-je de rester le plus longtemps possible en symbiose avec ma magie cette fois ci. Je suis à l'abri des lourds rideaux aux couleurs de griffondor maintenant...

Mes pensées me mènent vers Malfoy. J'essaie toujours de comprendre quelle était cette lumière dans ses yeux, ce que signifiaient les dessins en forme d'arabesque qui sont apparut dans sa main et sur son poignet et surtout qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour contrer mon sort ?

Non, pas déjà... Mes yeux se ferment... Le sommeil prend possession de mon corps. Je l'entends... Il m'attendait... Non... Il est trop fort...

Le 6 juin... Non...

Un mot me parvient...

Je ne comprends pas...

Arkanien...

Non...

¤¤¤

Alors ??????

Laissez toutes les reviews que vous voulez surtout, n'hesitez pas !!!

A bientôt

Oh'Shi


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle fiction de mon cru...

Pour le résumé : sans attente, cette fiction sera un slash Harry Drago et peut-être que trahison, souffrance et douleur sont à entrevoir pour les prochains chapitres.

Disclaming : Rien, si ce n'est l'histoire narrée ci dessous, n'est à moi.

Rating : M, évidemment !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Désolée pour cette si grande absence mais avec tous mes concours je ne m'en sors plus.

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira. S'il y en a qui n'ont pas eu leur review, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je devrais normalement réussir à poster un peu plus vite maintenant.

Je vous fais des très gros bisous et on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Arkanien

**Cours de potion**

Je savais que ça allait être horrible mais à ce point... Non !!!

Premier cours de l'année, de neuf heures à onze heures trente : Potions avec les serpentards évidemment ! Dire que tous les lundis ça sera pareil !!

Beaucoup de griffondors avaient envie de se tirer une balle lors de la distribution des emplois du temps au petit déjeuné ce matin.

Moi... Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire !!

Bien au contraire cette matière va devenir, je le sens un divertissement... Regarder évoluer le caractère de Rogue !!!

Ca, ça va être cool !

Ce matin, il est sournois ! Il nous regarde tous comme s'il attendait le moindre imper ! Déjà, il nous a accueilli avec une remarque bien cinglante... Du style qu'il regrettait éperdument de faire cours à de tels ignares dans son art et même les serpentards ont prit des réflexions !

Je me suis installé au fond de la classe à coté de Ron, Hermione étant avec Seamus.

Quand je suis entré dans la classe, la seule remarque que je ne voulais pas attendre et que pourtant je pressentais m'a accueilli :

- Alors Potter... Toujours là ?

Evidemment son "là" voulait signifier, enfin je l'espère, dans sa classe. Mais moi je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la prendre comme étant toujours en vie.

Il est vrai que ma nuit n'a pas était facile. Je me suis réveillé à trois heures moins dix. Mes draps étaient défaits et j'avais empoigné mon oreiller sur lequel j'avais versé toutes les larmes que je pouvais.

Voldemort m'a enfin annoncé le jour de ma mort. Le 6 juin... Je n'ai plus qu'une dizaine de mois...

Mais le plus horrible, hormis d'avoir entendu la façon selon laquelle il me crèverait les yeux et... Bref, il m'a fait entendre les hurlements de mes parents pendant deux longues heures. En boucle...

Je pense que c'était les leurs... J'ai reconnu tout du moins ceux de ma mère. C'était dur à entendre. Même que je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer suffisamment pour atteindre le magira revelare après m'être réveillé ! J'étais trop triste, trop ému et surtout trop déprimé.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je crois que j'ai oublié de mettre les racines d'hypericum pour cette potion frigirari contre les brûlures... Le liquide devrait être vert et il est rose. J'aurai pas du me tromper. Ron va être pénalisé par ma faute... Il ne mérite pas ça.

Mais à savoir s'il aurait mieux réussi que moi ?

Car le vieux Rogue nous a refilé une potion de premier niveau. On n'apprend ça quand faculté de médicomagie apparemment.

Je jette un oeil autour de moi pour me rendre compte avec une certaine satisfaction que peu d'élèves ont réussi et ont obtenu la belle couleur kaki merdâtre !

Hermione est satisfaite, Malfoy aussi... Tiens. Je l'avais presque oublié ce con prétentieux.

Il a l'air de s'en être remis du petit sort que je lui ai jeté hier. Il a retrouvé son air de connard... prétentieux... arrogant... salopard.

Je ne l'avais jamais regardé comme cela avant. Sa peau semble si pâle. Et ses cheveux ! Non mais quelle idée de leur mettre toute cette couche de gel dessus ! Je suis sur qu'il aurait moins l'air coincé du cul sans ça !

Il est à deux rangs devant moi dans la rangée des serpentards. On ne se mélange pas beaucoup avec les vert et argents alors que lorsque nous avons cours avec les deux autres maisons, les rangs sont mixtes ! Etrange non ?

Merde, merde et remerde !

Rogue vient vers nous ! C'est l'heure des comptes ! Je me retourne vers Ron qui se demande ce qui n'a pas marché dans notre potion. Il relit toutes les étapes de la préparation et il voit les racines finement hachées dans leur récipient devant moi. Il ouvre la bouche pour m'enguirlander mais c'est trop tard ! La furie des cachots est déjà sur nous !

- Weasley ! Potter ! A ce que je vois les vacances ne vous ont guerre profitée ! Vous êtes toujours aussi incompétents !

Je ne peux pas faire ça à Ron, je vais me dénoncer !

- C'est de ma faute professeur. J'ai oublié de mettre les racines.

Ma voix est coupable mais elle reste froide et imite arrogante. Je crois que c'est ça qui ne plait pas à la chauve souris. Ces lèvres semblent s'étirer en un sourire sadique et les mots qu'ils prononcent ne m'étonnent pas.

- Et bien Potter vous me ferez un parchemin de cinq feuilles sur les usages et les bienfaits des racines d'hypericum.

Ouf ! Ce n'est que ça...

- Et bien entendu vous viendrez ce soir à 20 heures pour votre retenue !

Merde...

- Vous commencez définitivement très bien l'année Potter. Je n'en attendais pas moins que ça de votre part. Evanesco !

Notre horrible potion vient de se volatiliser sous le sort et nous restons interdit. Une colle le premier jour, le premier cours... Je vais le tuer ce bouffon noir ! Je sens ma magie prendre possession de moi et je ressens les picotements qui lui sont propres me parcourir et me faire frissonner.

Il faut que je me reprenne avant que mon, désormais familier, halo bleu ne m'entoure !

Imaginer la tête de mes camarades...

Remarque ça serait intéressant ! Ils auraient peur pour certains, d'autres comprendraient ma puissance et peut-être que Rogue me fouterai la paix après ça !

Mais je préfère garder ce secret pour moi. Ca pourrait jouer un rôle en ma faveur ultérieurement. L'effet de surprise...

Je reviens sur terre alors que les autres se lèvent et amène une fiole de leur potion sur le bureau du professeur. Je regarde Ron et il me fait un sourire contrit ! Mais je préfère avoir la retenue, après tout c'est moi qui ai fait la connerie...

Et puis je pense pouvoir réserver une surprise à la mouche crasseuse... Je verrais ça se soir !

Nous nous levons à notre tour et sortons de la salle obscure et froide où nous retrouvons Hermione. Je vois à son regard qu'elle meure d'envie de me faire la morale mais ces lèvres pincées m'indiquent qu'elle n'en fera rien. Depuis l'épisode du train elle se retient de me faire toutes remarques...

Alors c'est moi qui m'excuse... Je ne sais pas trop de quoi mais je ne veux pas être en froid avec elle.

- Désolée Mione...

J'ai l'impression de ressembler à Ron... Essayer en tout point de ne pas énervée notre amie...

Elle plisse les yeux et annonce :

- On a une heure pour faire ton parchemin et ensuite on pourra aller manger...

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Elle veut m'aider à faire mon devoir avant le repas ! Elle est trop gentille !

Mais je n'ai pas mérité ça. Je le sais...

- Merci Hermione mais c'est de ma faute. Je le ferai seul, pour l'instant, ce que je vous propose c'est de faire une petite promenade et ensuite d'aller manger.

- Mais on a deux devoir à faire pour Rogue, s'insurge Hermione alors que nous sommes enfin arrivé dans le grand hall.

Plusieurs élèves se ruent déjà dans la grande salle pour attendre le repas !

- On aura le temps de le faire après les cours.

Et effectivement, même si tous les lundis commenceront mal, la journée est peut chargé et aujourd'hui l'après midi risque d'être intéressante !

De quatorze heures à seize heures trente nous avons DCFM !

Tous les élèves de Poudlard attendent de rencontrer ce nouveau professeur. Moi y compris même si je l'ai entraperçu hier soir dans le bureau de Dumbeldore !

Est-il un bon professeur ou... vais-je le ridiculiser ???

Nous nous sommes assis sur les marches devant les grandes portes de Poudlard pour profiter du soleil qui nous inonde de ses rayons encore bien chaud pour la saison.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, enfin non, je pense surtout à Rogue et à ce que je vais lui faire ce soir... Quelque chose que j'ai appris cet été !

Ron et Hermione se disputent encore pour savoir qui des deux a les meilleures notes en soins aux créatures magiques... Leurs enfantillages me distraient. Ca ne fait pas de mal de se détendre et de rire un peu.

L'heure du repas sonne dans les imposantes tours du château. Quatre cloches situées chacune dans une tour, aux sons chacun différents symbolisent et représentent les fondateurs. Les cloches sonnent tous les repas. J'aime bien le son que fait le mélange des mélodies. C'est harmonieux et apaisant. Et puis si c'est pour manger...

Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers la grande salle où nous prenons place à notre table. Le repas apparaît au fur et à mesure devant les étudiants qui s'assoient. A midi c'est saucisses et petits poids ! Mais aussi quinoa et poulet, ou alors patates farcies... A tous les repas il en est de même... C'est la profusion dans nos assiettes !

Je prends un peu de chaque et bois cul sec un grand verre de jus de citrouille bien frais. Ca fait du bien !

Je n'ai pourtant pas très faim mais je mange comme un ogre. J'avale le plus vite possible sans mâcher. Mon objectif, aller assouvir cette maudite envie avant de prendre un peu d'avance pour ce foutu devoir à rendre à Rogue avant d'aller en cours avec... Rogue. Maudit nom sur toute la journée...

Je ne pense pas que le prof de DCFM nous apprenne ce qui le relie au monstre des cahots... Personne ne l'a eu ce matin, nous allons être les premiers. A dire que les septièmes années sont privilégiées... Je n'irai pas jusque là quand même !

Maudite envie qui me tiraille depuis hier midi... C'est déjà ce que je voulais faire avant de rejoindre Dumbeldore hier soir ! Mais je n'avais pas trop envie de me faire surprendre par le vieux Rogue !

Quelle est cette envie ? Une habitude moldue... Une malédiction quand on commence ! Juste une feuille de papier enroulée autour de tabac... Juste une petite tige blanche qui me hante depuis plusieurs heures.

J'ai juste envie de me griller une cigarette...

Juste envie de sentir l'odeur m'envahir, s'introduire dans mes poumons... Inspirer la fumée au plus profond...

Comprenez pourquoi j'en suis déjà au dessert !

J'ai commencé à fumer en juin dernier... Et depuis c'est devenu une malédiction... A chaque fois me cacher... Car si Ron est au courant, c'est bien le seul ! C'est lui qui me sauvait la mise devant ces parents pendant tout l'été.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais j'en suis totalement dépendant. J'aime la douce confusion que le tabac m'apporte. Je n'aurai jamais du commencer mais je n'ai pas pu résister...

Bref, je me lève après avoir englouti un éclair au café ! Je prétexte m'être dépêché pour filer à la bibliothèque ce qui est en partit vrai ! Je vois dans les yeux d'Hermione de l'admiration et de la bienveillance alors que Ron a un petit sourire sur le visage...

Je sors de la grande salle pratiquement en courant et sort dans le parc. Je cours à toute vitesse maintenant pour contourner la seconde serre. Je m'adosse au verre opaque à l'abri de tout regard et je peux enfin sortir une de ces cigarettes si chères à mon coeur. Je l'allume à la façon moldue avec un briquet que j'ai acheté près du chaudron baveur.

La première bouffée est la meilleure... Je ne pense plus à rien sauf au plaisir de m'intoxiquer. D'avaler cette fumée blanchâtre et de la rejeter avant de recommencer.

Mais voilà, mon plaisir prend fin beaucoup trop vite. Je me lance un rapide sortilège pour supprimer toute odeur de fumée sur mes vêtements et sur moi.

Et maintenant, d'un pas beaucoup plus léger je vais à la bibliothèque essayer au moins de faire une page de parchemin sur les propriétés des racines d'Hypericum.

J'ai découvert que la plante était l'emblème de saint jean baptiste au moyen age et que ces fleurs jaunes à cinq pétales se caractérisent par la multitude de trous qui ornent ses feuilles. Aussi appelée Millepertuis, cette plante, écrasée, fourni un suc rouge idéale pour soulager les brûlures...

Et voilà, il est quatorze heures et je retrouve devant la salle de DCFM, au premier étage de l'aile ouest, Ron et Hermione qui attendent avec les autres griffondors.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre sur le nouveau professeur. L'impatience est grande chez mes camarades. Tous se ruent dans la pièce avant de se jeter sur les meilleures places.

¤¤¤

Alors ?

Laissez moi une review si le cœur vous en dit pour me faire part de vos impression.

A très bientôt j'espère.

Oh'Shi


	6. Chapter 6

Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle fiction de mon cru...

Pour le résumé : sans attente, cette fiction sera un slash Harry Drago et peut-être que trahison, souffrance et douleur sont à entrevoir pour les prochains chapitres.

Disclaming : Rien, si ce n'est l'histoire narrée ci dessous, n'est à moi.

Rating : M, évidemment !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci à Kelo pour sa correction

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Arkanien

**Rogue et encore Rogue**

**  
**

Le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à sa classe. Il fallait monter trois marches pour accéder à la pièce et ainsi, perché sur les escaliers, le professeur donna, sans le vouloir une impression de puissance sur ses étudiants.

Il n'y avait pas à dire ! Ce professeur détrônait tous les us et coutumes de Poudlard ! Nous étions bien loin de la rigidité écossaise de McGonagall, ou encore de l'extravagance de Dumbeldore.

Ce professeur ressemblait à tous sauf à un professeur ! Premièrement sa coiffure ! Et en second sa tenue ! Rogue portait un T-shirt noir aux manches longues qui lui collait au corps laissant deviner des muscles saillants malgré sa frêle carrure. Il ne devait pas dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt et sa taille était fine malgré les abdominaux que retraçait son vêtement ajusté.

Son pantalon, noir lui aussi, légèrement satiné, était rentré au niveau des mollets dans des bottes en cuir de la même couleur que le reste de sa tenue. Les chaussures se fermaient par des lacets de la cheville jusqu'au mollet. De la ceinture jusqu'aux poches, situées à mi-cuisses, pendaient des chaînes à fines mailles cliquetant au moindre pas.

Seuls les élèves venant du monde moldu pouvaient mettre un nom sur ce style : Gothic !

Les yeux de leurs professeurs étaient cerné de Khôl et ces longs cils noirs ressortaient sur ses fines paupières. Son regard était chaleureux et d'un geste ample du bras il invita les élèves à entrer.

Tous se précipitèrent pour avoir les meilleurs places. Enfin... Pas tous. Notre trio rentra dans le salle de cours en dernier et après que Rogue ait fermé la porte derrière eux, ils s'assirent au fond de la classe, tous les trois.

Aucun bruit ne régnait dans la pièce. Le professeur en fut mal à l'aise et il cerna, aux visages impatients et attentifs la cause de ce silence. Tous attendaient de voir ce qu'il allait donner, quel professeur il allait être et surtout qui il était !

Un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres pâles.

Puis après avoir embrassé la salle d'un regard lent, s'attardant plus que de raison sur Harry, il prit enfin la parole. Sa voix était chaude et son timbre chantant.

- Bien ! Je me présente, je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Je pense que mon nom ne vous a pas laissé indifférent et pour éviter les malentendus dans les couloirs...

L'attention de la salle redoubla, presque tous les élèves retenaient leur souffles sans le vouloir.

- ... Je vous prierai de m'appelé Lenwé !

La réponse tant attendu n'avait pas été dite. La déception des élèves était flagrante et Lenwé ne put s'empêcher de rire à haute voix. S'était un rire un peu guttural qui fit sursauter les septièmes années !

- Ne faîtes donc pas ces têtes ! Si vous avez une question à me poser, faîtes le donc ! Je ne vous mangerai pas.

Les griffondors se regardèrent entre eux. Personne n'avait le courage de poser LA question. Où était donc passé le légendaire courage des lions ?

Puis tous les yeux convergèrent vers le fond de la classe, vers le dernier rang. Vers le banc où l'on connaissait la seule personne qui arrivait à prendre la parole même quand elle n'y avait pas été invité...

Hermione se décida enfin. Elle leva la main.

- Oui Hermione, nous t'écoutons...

La concernée fut troublée par l'usage du prénom, mais après tout si leur professeur leur demandait d'utiliser le sien ... Pourquoi ne pas en faire autant avec ses élèves ?

- Monsieur... Avez vous un lien de parenté avec notre professeur de potion ?

Ca y était ! LA question avait franchie les lèvres d'une Hermione rouge de gêne. Toutes les têtes pivotèrent de nouveau vers le professeur qui souriait en dévoilant des dents blanches.

- Oui Hermione et tous les autres... Severus est mon frère... C'est pourquoi je ne souhaite pas que vous m'appeliez par mon nom ! Je ne sais que trop bien ce que "Rogue" vous inspire.

Quelques petits rires étouffés se firent entendre.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour appeler votre professeur de potion par son prénom. Entendons-nous bien. Je tiens à finir mon année ici !

Là, les élèves, qui jusque ici avaient été réservé, rirent de bon cœur.

- Bien ! Comme je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de ma vie, j'aimerais que nous abordions notre programme. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que nous vivons dans des temps troublés.

Les visages s'assombrir d'un coup.

- Peut-être que certains d'entre vous sont plus marqués que d'autre par notre guerre mais sachez que nul n'est à l'abri, et avec l'accord de notre directeur, j'aimerai vous enseigner à vous défendre au mieux. A contrer les impardonnables. J'aimerais vous apprendre comment utiliser toutes les ressources de votre magie. Mais surtout je voudrais qu'à la fin de l'année, plus aucun d'entre vous ne se serve de sa baguette pour les sorts, même les plus difficiles.

Lenwé fit une pose pour lire l'impatience sur le visage de ses élèves. Puis il continua.

- Je ne vous ferai pratiquement pas de théorie. J'exige de votre part la plus grande rigueur dans ce cours. Je vais vous apprendre des sorts que vous ne devriez pas connaître ni utiliser... Mais je pense que ce sera nécessaire.

Lenwé sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon. Elle était tout aussi noire que le reste de sa personne. Il était étrange de voir un homme qui semblait si chaleureux alors que tout dans son apparence criait son appartenance au coté obscure !

- Nous commencerons aujourd'hui par un simple sort. Avec baguette. Le patronus.

Harry soupira de bonheur. Il maîtrisait ce sort et il allait pouvoir passer le reste de l'après midi à faire semblant de travailler.

- Evidemment, Hermione, Ron, Harry et ... Qui d'autre maîtrise ce sort ?

Trois autres mains se levèrent. Neville, Seamus et Dean.

- Donc, vous six vous allez aider vos camarades. Je veux que tous le monde réussissent ce sort à la fin de cette heure. Sinon, ceux qui n'y arriveront pas resteront avec moi après le cours.

Devant l'air incrédule de ses élèves, Lenwé cria faisant sursauter plus d'un griffondor :  
- Vous attendez quoi ! En ligne face à face.

Et, sur un simple geste de la main de la part de leur professeur, les tables disparurent laissant la pièce assez vaste pour pratiquer l'exercice. Les élèves firent deux rangées et se mirent face à face. Un peu perdu, ne sachant trop comment faire, les six griffonds qui maîtrisaient le sort s'alignèrent face à leur camarade et essayèrent tant bien que mal de leur apprendre la technique.

Finalement leur nouveau professeur se montrait autoritaire mais patient. Il passait derrière chaque élève et corrigeait le mouvement pour certains, la prononciation de la formule pour d'autres, et pour les moins chanceux les deux !

Nos six griffondors alternaient les adversaires tout en essayant de leur apprendre ce qu'eux même savait. L'exercice n'était guère facile. Harry, ayant déjà goûté à la tâche lors des réunions de l'AD, et il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Tout comme Hermione qui prenait son temps pour expliquer la technique. Pour les autres, s'étaient moins évident ! Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus s'emportaient et finissaient par crier sur leurs camarades s'attirant un regard noir de leur professeur.

Lenwé quand à lui s'était assit à son bureau au bout d'une demi heure de travaux pratiques et regardait, ou plutôt examinait un par un ses élèves, pendant que ceux-ci continuaient d'apprendre le patronus. Les résultats n'étaient pas très satisfaisant mais les griffondors persévéraient et c'est ce qui plaisait à Lenwé.

Le premier a subir l'examen du professeur fût Harry. Lenwé le trouva attachant. Il voyait au delà du masque de bonhomie que l'adolescent essayait de montrer. Il voyait la douleur et la tristesse. Pourtant Harry rigolait bien face à ses camarades qui s'énervaient de ne pas réussir et d'être obligés de rester après le cours.

Harry riait même aux éclats parfois face aux déboires de ses amis. Cependant Lenwé n'était pas dupe. Il ressentait les émotions. Sa nature d'Arkanien lui conférait une certaine empathie. Il voyait un jeune homme sombre, égaré dans ses sentiments et dans ses choix. Il ressentait la détermination. Lenwé affrontait le trouble que l'adolescent lui envoyait, les yeux plissés, le corps rejeté sur l'arrière de sa chaise. Mais ce qui étonnait et choqua le plus le professeur, s'était la sensation et la présence de la mort dans cet être qui n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans. Ce jeune homme vivait avec la mort au quotidien. Lenwé l'aimait bien. Il ressentait cette légère et désagréable intuition qu'un malheur planait au dessus de la tête de son meilleur élève. Car oui, Harry était le meilleur dans cette classe. L'Arkanien sentait sa force. Sa puissance magique. Elle était colossale. Ce qui amenait le professeur à ne pas comprendre la prophétie annoncé par Trelawney.

Pourquoi ce jeune homme si puissant ne pourrait-il pas venir à bout d'un monstre et d'un arkanien ?

Parce qu'il ne maîtrisera pas les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux. Il ne connaîtra pas la magie intuitive. Il ne possédera pas les éléments.

Lenwé se détacha avec peine de son examen Potterien. Il jaugea l'ensemble de la classe, réalisant avec bonheur qu'Harry était soutenu par de sincères et loyaux camarades, possédant eux même une énergie magique digne de ce nom. Il s'agissait bien entendu de Ron et d'Hermione. Les diverses épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leurs onze ans les avaient endurcis et fait progresser plus vite que les autres.  
Lenwé se redressa faisant cliqueter les chaînes de son pantalon.

- Bien ! Maintenant vous allez vous placer en file indienne devant moi. Chacun va me monter sa maîtrise du patronus.

D'un commun accord les six élèves qui le maîtrisaient déjà se mirent en bout de file.  
Les élèves qui réussissait se plaçaient sur la gauche du professeur, vers la porte de sortie, les élèves qui échouaient gagnaient la droite du bureau. Il n'étaient que quatre à ne pas avoir réussi le sort quand Neville passa devant Lenwé.

- Maintenant à vous. Comme cette exercice était trop simple pour vous... Vous allez bien sur me réaliser ce sort comme vos amis puis ensuite vous me le ferez en informulé !

Plusieurs mâchoires se décrochèrent et plusieurs autres se crispèrent notamment celle d'Harry qui fermait la marche.

Le premier contrôle se révéla positif pour tous. Mais au second... Neville échoua, Seamus chuchota, Dean devint écarlate de ne pas respirer pour se concentrer, Ron réussi à produire un fin filet de fumé blanche sans aucune parole de prononcée, Hermione quand à elle réussit parfaitement. Tous joignirent le groupe de gauche.  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry, le dernier à passer. Mais notre jeune ami était devenu orgueilleux depuis les vacances d'été. Il ne voulait pas dire les troubles nocturnes qu'il subissait, il ne révélait pas la peur qui lui taraudait le ventre à chaque instant. Il ne parlait même plus. Mais il sentait cette volonté de se surpasser. De montrer à tous l'Elu qu'on avait fait de lui...

Il affronta le regard poignant de son professeur. Ces yeux étaient doux, Harry n'y lut que de l'encouragement. Ainsi, il tenta...

Il abaissa sa baguette et la rangea dans la poche de sa robe. Il se sentait capable de le faire. Il sentait la magie qui répondait à son appel muet. Fruit de sa concentration, un léger halot bleu émana du garçon.

Lenwé retint sa respiration. Il en fût de même dans toute l'assemblée.

Harry tendit la main face à lui et il ne pensa plus qu'au patronus. A son évènement heureux. A celui qui lui permettait de réaliser le sort. A Sirius. Il se força à penser qu'aux bons souvenirs. A ceux qui le faisaient rire, à ceux qu'il vénérait par dessus tout. Harry ferma les yeux et prononça dans sa tête la formule.

Spero patronum...

Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres closes.

Et un magnifique cerf se dessina dans le creux de sa main pour grandir et prendre forme au milieu de la salle. Le cerf, de la taille du griffondor qui fermait toujours les yeux, redressa la tête et semblait défier du regard tous ceux qui étaient présent autour de lui. L'animal se cabra et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'Arkanien. Puis le cerf commença à se volatiliser. Plusieurs aperçurent la larme argenté et scintillante qui ruisselait de l'œil de patronus.

Quand il ne resta plus rien de l'animal, Harry réouvrit les yeux et la même larme qui avait coulait de l'œil de son animal, glissa le long de sa joue.

Des applaudissements retentirent au travers de toute la salle de classe. Harry était leur héros. Harry allait vaincre...

Mais le dit Harry se sentait complètement vidé. Si fatigué. Son parrain lui manquait tant. A cet instant il se sentit éperdument seul.

Quand il osa regarder de nouveau son professeur. Celui ci arborait un étrange sourire qui rassura le griffondor.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, faisant saillir ses pectoraux, Lenwé dit :

- Tu mets trop de temps pour te concentrer. Très bien ! Ceux qui sont à ma gauche vous pouvez sortir. Harry, tu restes.

Tous ceux qui pouvaient se hâtèrent de récupérer leurs affaires qu'ils avaient accumulé le long des murs de la classe et sortirent de la pièce.

Une fois que les élèves furent sortit, Lenwé se tourna vers les recalés.

- Donc je veux que vous réussissiez à me créer un patronus pour demain. Vous travaillerez pendant une heure ce soir avec Harry et ...

Harry avait redressé la tête à cette injonction et son regard parla pour lui.

- Harry que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne veux pas aider tes camarades ?

- Si.. Monsieur... Mais j'ai une retenue ce soir...

- Le premier jour ! s'exclama le professeur. Bien. Qui te l'a donné ? Je vais m'arranger avec ce professeur et ta retenue s'effectuera en faisant cette heure de cours avec tes camarades. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est... c'est... notre professeur de potion qui me l'a donné.

Harry se sentait misérable devant se regard perçant.

- Je te dirais bien de faire ta retenue et ensuite de faire ce que je te demande. Mais...  
Lenwé semblait mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire sauter une colle mise par son frère.

- Mais on va faire comme ça. Je m'en occupe. Et demain vous me présenterez tous un patronus formé.

Les élèves s'en allèrent.

- Harry, s'exclama Lenwé alors que le jeune homme franchissait la porte.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Ne réïtèrent pas tes exploits impunément ! Ton patronus n'aurait jamais du révéler tes sentiments.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et sortit. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione dans le couloir, ainsi que les quatre étudiants à qui il devaient faire maîtriser le patronus.

- Harry, on se retrouve dans la salle commune ce soir ? A 21 heures ? Ca te va ? demanda Parvati qui faisait partit du groupe.

- Très bien, à ce soir.

- C'est plutôt cool que Lenwé t'ai fait sauter ta colle ! chuchota Ron dans le dos d'Hermione.

- Ouais j'aurais pu me trouver plus mal.

- Et chouette ton patronus. Sans baguette ! Comment tu as fait ?

Et ce fut ainsi un discours mouvementé sur Lenwé, ses méthodes d'enseignements, son cours et sur les performances d'Harry.

Au final il en sortait que le nouveau professeur semblait être quelqu'un de bien et un bon pédagogue. Mais pour Harry, il en résultait surtout un énorme besoin de nicotine. Et pourtant il suivit ses deux amis à la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir sur les propriétés des racines d'Hypéricum. Puis vint le moment du repas après avoir finit leur devoirs.

A 2Oh50 Harry rejoignait sa salle commune. Il n'avait toujours pas fumé...

¤¤¤

Alors ?

Oh'Shi


	7. Chapter 7

Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle fiction de mon cru...

Pour le résumé : sans attente, cette fiction sera un slash Harry Drago et peut-être que trahison, souffrance et douleur sont à entrevoir pour les prochains chapitres.

Disclaming : Rien, si ce n'est l'histoire narrée ci dessous, n'est à moi.

Rating : M, évidemment !!

Désolée pour toute cette attente... Je vais essayer de reprendre un meilleur rythme...

L'Arkanien

**Rencontre au sommet**

Harry courait dans les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie. Il avait passé une tenue noire et s'il courait c'est qu'il n'avait pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre à cette heure ci dans le chateau. Il était plus de 23 heures et Harry avait déséspéremment envie d'une cigarette.

Aussi son but était d'atteindre au plus vite la tour d'où il pourrait enfin se relaxer et s'adonner à son petit plaisir. Il venait de finir sa colle. Enfin, son heure de travail avec ses camarades qui s'était transformée en deux heures de travaux intensif sous les yeux de la majorité des griffondors qui s'étaient amassés dans la salle commune des lions.

Tous ceux présents en avait profité pour parfaire leur méthode sous les encoragements et les explications d'Harry qui s'était plût à jouer de nouveau, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, les professeurs.

Ainsi au bout d'une heure tous les lions pratiquer la magie dans la salle et au bout de deux heures tous maitrisaient le patronus et pour les plus agairis, ils lancaient ce sort sans le prononcer.

Les plus expérimentés avaient tenter de faire comme Harry, de la magie sans baguette, mais sans aucun succès.

Harry en avait retiré une certaine fierté d'être encore le seul à pratiquer un exercice sans avoir de rival !

Il fut convenu que dès qu'un élève de griffondor aurait du mal à maitriser un sort, il y aurait d'autres entrainements improvisés les soirs. Surtout que Lenwé semblait très exigent et que la guerre ne ferait pas de cadeaux. Certes les plus jeunes ne devraient pas à avoir à être sur le champ de bataille. Mais après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait cure de l'âge de ses adversaires. Même les premières années devaient être préparés ! Harry se proposa volontiers pour réîtérer cet exercice qui s'était passé, ce soir là, dans la bonne humeur et dans les rires.

Harry était donc satisfait de lui et de ses camarades en parcourant les couloirs comme un dément. Mais il avait surtout envie d'un peu de calme et d'une bonne cigarette.

Enfin la porte de la tour...

A peine la main posée sur la poigné qu'il se retrouvait à l'air libre et chaud de septembre. Il allait soupirer de bonheur. Mais apparemment le dieu de la malchance était après lui.

Devant lui, face à la rembarde qui entourait le vaste espace demi circulaire du toit de la tour, dréssé comme un I, le regard inquiet, l'allure fière... Devant lui Drago Malfoy.

- Et merde ! jura Harry réalisant ce que cette présence impliquait : pas de cigarette, une altércation en vue, des points de retirés et surtout pas de cigarette.

Et puis après tout, si Malfoy devait lui retiré des points autant qu'il allume sa cigarette quand même !

Ainsi, Harry essouflé, les joues légérement rosies par sa course effrénée, referma la porte derrière lui et essaya de retrouver sa respiration. Ce qui fut chose peu aisée !

Malfoy était toujours face à lui et le dévisagait incrédule. Que venait donc faire ce stupide barbare de griffondor sur cette tour à cette heure ci !

Mais Harry préféra prendre les devant alors que le serpentard allait prendre la parole.

- Ecoute Malfoy ! Cette tour est assez grande pour nous deux. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi ce soir et je n'ai pas envie d'allez ailleurs. Alors je me mets par là, tu restes où tu es et on ne s'adresse pas la parole. Ok ?

Le griffondor avait débité les mots a une telle vitesse que Drago n'avait pas pu intervenir. Harry dépassait les bornes et ça avait agacé le serpentard.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends saint Potter ! cracha le blond avec son air sarcastique et froid. Et d'une tu n'as rien à faire là et de deux tu te permets de me donner des ordres. Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi. En plus je te rappelle que je suis préfet et je t'annonce que tu viens de perdre 100 points.

- Mais oui mais oui...

Harry n'avait cure de ce que lui racontait le blond. Le plus vital pour lui à cette seconde atteignait enfin ces lèvres.

- Non mais c'est quoi ça en plus ? s'époumona Drago. Tu fumes ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

Malfoy criait toujours plus alors que la flamme qui dansait au bout de la baguette d'Harry incendiait la fine tige blanche.

Le serpentard était attéré ! Sans voix devant tant de sang froid de la part de son ennemi et de sensualité. Car oui, Harry était exitant en tirant sur sa cigarette comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Aspirant entre ses lèvres cet air amoniaqué. Ses lèvres fines et roses. Les yeux mi-clos.

Le griffondor souffla sa première inhalation sur la flamme de sa baguette. Puis il tendit le bras en direction de son rival et le pointa de sa baguette.

Drago se ressaisit et inconsciemment sentit son corps se tendre sous l'effet de la peur. Encore la veille Harry avait essayé de le tuer devant témoin. Ce soir ils étaient seuls sur une tour d'où un incident pouvait tellement vite survenir !

- Tu as compris Malfoy ? lança Harry doucement d'une voix rauque. Tu te tais, tu retournes à tes affaires et tu me fous la paix. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

Drago lança à Harry son regard le plus mauvais. Mais Drago n'avait pas non plus envie de se battre se soir. Surtout que vu son état d'épuisemnt il était sur d'échouer. Le serpentard n'avait que très peu dormis la nuit passé et il voulait juste se détendre. Alors que la baguette du lion était toujours pointée sur lui, Drago vit Harry tirer sur sa cigarette.

Le serpentard tourna le dos à son ennemi, non sans peur, et retourna, comme Harry lui avait si bien conseillé, à ses affaires.

Mais au fait que faisait Drago sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie à cette heure ci ?

Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol et ramena ses genoux près de sa poirine tout en rangeant sa baguette dans sa cape. Puis il observa Malfoy et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua l'étrange appareil près du serpentard.

Harry reconnu de suite ce dont il s'agissait. Un téléscope ! Le brun se remémora que Dudley en avait eu un pour ces huit ans et que Vernon lui avait formellement interdit de s'en approcher prétextant que l'appareil coutait trop cher et qu'un morveux comme lui ne comprendrait rien à la beauté des étoiles. Une semaine plus tard le beau téléscope était cassé, Dudley s'en étant servit comme d'un pistolet laser.

Harry observa donc les gestes de Malfoy qui reglait la visée et qui regardait le résultat de ses recherches. Ce téléscope était plus grand que celui que son cousin avait eu. Le tube métallique luisait sous le pale éclat du croissant sélène.

Ainsi, Harry leva les yeux pour voir ce que Malfoy pouvait bien regarder. Biensur que l'on faisait de l'astronomie à Poudlard. Mais il s'agissait surtout de théorie relative à la magie, à la gravitation et à l'impacte qu'avaient les astres sur la puissance de certains sortilèges et rituels. En gros il ne s'agissait que de théories. Harry contempla un instant le ciel étoilé. Des centaines de miliers de points lumineux ornaient le ciel. En les regardant plus attentivement, le griffondor apperçut que leur éclat clignotait faiblement.

La tête toujours levée vers le ciel, Harry se plaisait à observer les étoiles. Il trouvait ça tellement apaisant qu'il en oublia la présence du serpentard. C'est quand celui ci bougea pour changer l'axe de visée de son instrument qu'Harry redescendi sur terre.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Harry se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers son ennemi.

Arrivé près de Drago, Harry chuchota comme pour ne pas déranger le blond :

- Je peux regarder ?

Mais Malfoy n'ayant pas entendu le brun arriver sursauta au son de cette voix chaude et calme. Car oui, Harry était tout d'un coup redevenu très calme et il se sentait désireux de voir ce que le blond observait.

Drago allait vertement le remettre à sa place d'une insulte bien placée quand il s'attarda sur le regard du brun. Il n'y avait aucune haine, aucune méprise. Le regard émeraude était au contraire voilé de sentiments différents et puissants. Drago y décelait une certaine sympahtie, de la confiance, mais surtout il voyait pour la première fois dans ces yeux d'habitude si sûrs d'eux de la peur.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry le regardait avec son regard naturel, celui qu'il n'avait que pour son entourage. Le regard chaleureux qu'il ne destinait qu'aux gens qu'il appréciait.

Les paroles acerbes du serpentard restèrent bloquées au fond de sa gorge devant tant de beauté. Car oui, le brun était beau sous cette pâle lumière. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre sans vouloir se foutre sur la gueule.

Le blond remarqua qu'en cet instant le frisson qui lui parcourait la colonne verticale et qui hérissait les cheveux de sa nuque.

Ainsi Drago s'effaça de devant le téléscope laissant sa place à Harry qui souria devant cette acceptation.

- Où c'est qu'on regarde ? demanda le brun.

Car il est vrai que l'utilisation d'un téléscope n'est pas toujours chose aisée et que pour un novice, l'occulaire n'est pas toujours évident à trouver.

Drago retint encore une fois ses paroles et ses insultes et se contenta de montrer d'un doigt la surface polie de l'occulaire tout en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

Harry se pencha et colla son oeil à la surface.

C'est alors qu'il apperçut la beauté du ciel profond. L'instrument optique était callé sur les restes d'une supernova (1) multicolore, oscillant du bleu au rouge en passant par le vert.

Le cri d'admiration d'Harry se répercuta dans les oreilles du blond. C'était un magnifique Whaoou chantant et vibrant comme une douce mélodie. Le cri d'un enfant qui découvre une nouvelle chose.

Sans redresser la tête Harry demanda :

- C'est quoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis que le lion l'avait remis à sa place Drago pris la parole :

- C'est une supernova. Sa voix était douce même si un peu sarcastique devant l'ignorance de son vis à vis. C'est une étoile très dense qui a explosée.

Et relevant la tête pour fixer le ciel, Harry demanda :

- Elle est où ?

Et alors que Drago expliquait la localisation de l'étoile, entre la constellation du cocher et de celle du taureau, à des millions d'années lumières de nous, invisible à l'oeil nu, le blond ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans le sourir émerveillé et les yeux réveurs d'Harry.

Le brun se replongeait dans son observation quand Drago passa derrière lui. Le blond tapota deux fois du bout de sa baguette sur le tube qui s'ébranla et se mis en mouvement avant de se caller sur un autre point de ciel. Au leger contact du corps d'Harry, Drago recula n'appreciant pas la sensation éléctrique qu'il ressentait face à ce corps penché sur le téléscope.

Harry s'émerveilla plusieurs minutes devant la beauté d'une nébuleuse. Et comme il l'avait fait quelques instant plus tôt il demanda ce que c'était.

- C'est une nébuleuse. Un nuage de gaz dans le quel des étoiles naissent. C'est les points bleus plus brillants que tu vois.

- C'est magnifique.

- C'est vrai, répondit Drago perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux au ciel.

- Et ce nuage ? On l'appelle comment ?

- C'est celui de la tête de cheval, dans la constellation d'Orion.

Harry essaya de se repérer dans le ciel, mais ce n'était pas très évident qaund on ne connaissait pas les formes des constellations.

Drago se placa alors près de lui et tendit son doigt vers trois points lumineux parrallèles à l'horizon.

- C'est la ceinture d'Orion. En haut c'est Bételgeuse.

Mais le pauvre Harry ne la voyait pas cette étoile. Drago se plaça derrière le corps du brun et se saisit du poignet d'Harry pour lui montrer en étant aligné avec lui.

- C'est génial ! s'esclama Harry, qui n'avait pas partagé l'intense moment de trouble du blond. Drago s'était sentit trop proche du corps du lion. Beaucoup trop proche !

Drago était vraiment troublé par ce qu'il ressentait à ces contacts. Il ne savait pourquoi mais d'une certaine manière, ça ne lui plaisait pas de réagir autant. De plus, il commençait à sentir des picotements plus importants dans ses poignets. Ces légères décharges remontaient dans ses avant bras. Sa magie réagissait elle aussi étrangement.

- On peut voir autre chose ?

Drago fut sortit de ses pensées par de nouveau cette voix quasi enfantine. Il tapa de nouveau sur l'instrument qui se cala en quelques secondes.

Quand Harry demanda ce que c'était, Drago répondit aprement :

- C'est la Lune, sombre crétin !

- Espèce de crétin toi même ! C'est peut-être d'une déconcertante évidence pour toi mais moi c'est la première fois que je regarde là dedans !

Drago baissa la tête car la voix d'Harry n'avait pas été froide, ou méprisante. Elle avait juste été attristée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait à Drago !

- Ce que tu vois ce sont les cratères créent lors des impactes à la surface par des astéroïdes.

- C'est beau en tout cas, répondit Harry au radoucissement en se repenchant au dessus de l'occulaire.

Drago sentait le sommeil le gagner. Il allait essayer de mieux dormir cette nuit et vu l'heure déjà avancée de la nuit, il était une heure passée, il fallait qu'il rentre dans sa chambre. De plus, il ne supportait plus cette proximité avec Harry. Celui qui avait voulu le tuer l'électrisait de tout son corps et sa magie se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Elle parcourait son corps comme un liquide brulant. Drago redoutait les conséquences s'il restait plus longtemps.

- Ecoute Potter, je suis bien heureux que ça te plaise...

Harry redressa la tête, toujours avec ce sourir illuminé et illuminant.

- ... mais moi faut que je rentre.

- Oh...

Etrangement, le lionceau avait l'air déçu. Il appréciait regarder les étoiles.

- Je reviendrais certainement demain soir pour voir l'éclipse de Lune. Si tu veux venir c'est à 22h40.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina et il acquiessa d'un sourir.

Drago se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir fait cette proposition. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait fait ! Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'attitude du brun.

Alors que Malfoy miniaturisait le téléscope d'un mouvement de main et le plaçait dans un petit coffret en bois qu'il glissa dans sa poche, Harry se rallumait une nouvelle cigarette.

- Potter... Je ne te retire pas de point pour le fait que tu fumes dans l'enceinte du collège et en contre partie tu ne révèles pas ce que je fais ici. Ok ?

- D'accord.

Malfoy allait redescendre les escaliers et refermait la porte derrière lui quand Harry lui dit :

- Je trouve que c'est agréable d'avoir eu, pour une fois, une conversation civilisée avec toi, Malfoy.

- Idem, grogna le serpentard à contre coeur.

Puis la porte se referma sur Harry, accoudé sur la balustrade à 167 mètres de hauteur, les yeux braqués sur les étoiles et sur la lune.


	8. Chapter 8

Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle fiction de mon cru...

Pour le résumé : sans attente, cette fiction sera un slash Harry Drago et peut-être que trahison, souffrance et douleur sont à entrevoir pour les prochains chapitres.

Disclaming : Rien, si ce n'est l'histoire narrée ci dessous, n'est à moi.

Rating : M, évidemment !!

**L'Arkanien**

Prise de tête

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait reposé. Quand il chercha les raisons de ce bien-être, il constata que Voldemort l'avait pour une fois laissé tranquille. Il n'avait fait aucun, rêve, aucune peur n'était venue troubler son sommeil, aucun cri, aucun pleur, aucune magie.

Aussi, c'est avec un fin sourir apaisé qu'il commença sa journée. Journée qui se passa sans trop d'incidents !

Le matin fut calme avec Botanique pendant deux heures suivies de deux heures de Métamorphose. Puis vint le repas tranquillement, mais ensuite tout commença à être plus difficile pour Harry.

Son trouble commença au son d'un cri qui sembla parcourir la grande salle. Un cri de femme, se dirigeant comme un écho vers Harry. Au choc il releva la tête de son assiette pour voir qui avait crié. Cependant personne ne semblait avoir entendu ce cri déchirant. Ce cri de terreur.

Hermione et Ron continuaient de se disputer pour savoir qui du poulet ou de la dinde était le plus savoureux.

Nul n'entendait sauf Harry. C'est alors qu'il comprit très vite ce qui se passait. Voldemort ! C'était lui.

Et en effet, lorsq'il en arriva à cette constation, le rire du mage s'éleva comme un coup de tonnerre dans sa tête.

- Tu m'as échappé cette nuit Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait... Mais je t'ai retrouvé...

Et de nouveau ce rire sifflant.

Harry baissa les yeux pour n'offrir aucune vison à son agresseur. Voldemort ne pouvait être dans la salle. Il fallait qu'Harry reprenne ses esprits et ne pense qu'à un sujet banal. Les racines d'hypericum trouvèrent tout de suite leur utilité !

Le griffondor se força donc à refaire son exposé sur les racines tandis qu'il se levait de table, en évitant toujours de croisser le regard des gens autour de lui.

Ron et Hermione s'étonnèrent de son comportement étrange et décidèrent de le suivre. Bien leur en pris quand une fois passés les portes de la grande salle, ils trouvèrent le griffondor accroupi au pied des escaliers de l'entrée du chateau se tenant la tête fermemant entre ses mains. Il criait à son agresseur invisible de le laisser en paix où d'en finir avec lui. Tout sauf cette torture. Sans qu'Harry sache comment c'était possible, Voldemort lui assurait que les cris qu'il entendait étaient ceux de sa mère avant de mourir. Effectivement, Harry reconnaissait cette voix dont il n'avait pourtant jamais pu apprendre les variations.

En voyant leur ami et en entendant les cris qui s'étaient changés en sanglots, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui. Cependant ils furent bien incappable de faire quoi que ce soit sur place. Hermione partit en courant prévenir l'infirmière alors que Ron resta avec son ami, complétemment dépassé par les évênements et paniqué.

Il fut secouru, en quelques sorte, par la seule personne à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé.

Malfoy.

Le blond s'approcha de l'étrange couple que formaient les deux griffondors. L'un se tordait de douleur par terre tandis que l'autre essayait d'enlever les deux mains que son ami se plaquaient désespéremment sur ses yeux.

Drago s'avança lentement et Ron redressa la tête. Le regard du rouqin suffit à Drago pour comprendre la situation et le cri déchirant que poussa Harry finit à convaincre le serpentard de les aider. Curieusement, Drago avait les entrailles toutes retournées face à cette scène. Il n'avait pas envie que le brun souffre, mais il lui en voulait tellement d'être ce qu'il était.

Ron essayait tant bien que mal de retirer les mains d'Harry de son visage quand Malfoy l'en empêcha au grand étonnement du griffondor qui hurlait sur Drago de le laisser faire et de passer son chemin. Enfin, ce fût en des termes moins courtois qu'il voulu virer Drago. Cependant le blond s'agenouilla près du jeune homme dont le visage semblait marqué par la douleur.

Drago connaissait les symptômes de cette attaque et il connaissait aussi l'agresseur. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Harry se cachait les yeux. Pourquoi des larmes ruisselait sur ce tendre visage. Pourquoi il était en contact avec Voldemort.

Il saisit Harry, qui était couché sur le dos, pour le tourner face au sol. En sentant le déséquilibre, Harry détacha une main de son visage pour se maintenir au dessus du sol sablonneux. Drago fit alors pour Ron l'impensable vis à vis de son ami. Le serpentard posa une main délicate sur la nuque du brun et commença de très légères carresses pour que le jeune homme se détende.

Harry ne sentit pas la main se poser sur lui, mais il sentit très rapidemment le contact mental s'effacer avec le mage noir. N'entendant plus que ses pensées, Harry commença à reprendre lentement sa respiration tout en restant dans la même position. Drago n'avait pas cessé ses gestes apaisants.

Aux yeux de Poudlard, Drago calinait seulement son pire ennemi ! Quoi de plus normal !

Mais seul le serpentard savait pertinnement ce qu'il faisait. Il coupait le lien de légimencie en insinuant en son ennemi un mur mental. Juste en posant sa main sur la nuque d'Harry. Drago avait appris à le faire pour lui même.

Harry se risqua à ouvrir les yeux en entendant les cris qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. C'était un mélange des ordres de Pomfresh qui criait de s'éloigner du brun, de ceux de Dumbeldore qui voulait que la foule de curieux, qui s'était amassée devant la scène, s'écarte et regagne le chateau. Mais Harry entendait aussi des sanglots étouffés qu'il reconnu comme ceux d'Hermione.

Mais au moment où Harry avait ouvert les yeux, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il vit une main posée sur le sol près de lui. Une main dont le poignet était recouvert par une robe noir de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Mais le plus choquant pour Harry c'était les étranges arabesques qui arpentait la paleur de la main.

Harry ne pouvait se tromper. C'était bien Malfoy qui était au dessus de lui. Mais quand il voulu vérifier, le blond s'était déjà relevé et Pomfresh agrippait Harry pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie sans qu'il puisse se retourner. Il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il se laissa diriger sans argumenter.

Les curieux étaient partis, la majorité des professeurs ainsi que Ron et Hermione avait suivi le griffondor à l'infirmerie et ne restait qu'au lieu de l'accident Malfoy, Dumbeldore et le jeune Rogue.

- Drago, s'enquit Dumbeldore, pourrais- tu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

De sa voix la plus froide possible, car il n'avait envie de rendre de comptes à personne, Drago répondit :

- Quand je suis revenu des serres j'ai trouvé Weasley et Potter qui hurlaient. Comme Potter se cachait les yeux et qu'il demandait à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille j'ai compris ce qu'il avait et j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Fallait-il dire qu'il avait sciemment secouru Potter ? Mais Dumbeldore n'était pas si fou que ça...

- Et qu'avait-il ?

Drago plissa le nez de dégoût.

- Il était en contact avec celui qui veut le tuer.

Autant l'étonnement se lut sur le visage de Lenwé, qui fut choqué par tant de froideur et de réalité, que le directeur resta de marbre.

- Une dernière question Drago... Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Il pouvait pas être plus clair le vieux ?

Drago releva la tête d'un hair hautun. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il était du coté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ou du moins qu'il n'était pas avec Voldemort... D'ici là que le directeur lui demande de se battre avec eux !

C'est Lenwé qui mit fin à la joute occulaire qui se déroulait devant lui. Embarrassé, sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

- Drago. Je crois que je dois te parler. Veux tu bien venir ce soir dans mon bureau ? A 20 heures.

Et alors que Drago allait refuser, Lenwé lui tendit sa main, paume vers le ciel. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la main qu'il fallait regarder mais plutôt les arabesques noires, identiques à celle qu'Harry avait entrapperçu quelques minutes avant, qui ornaient la main et le poignet du maitre de DCFM.

L'après-midi fut calme. Enfin calme pour Poudlard. Tous les étudiants faisaient courir les plus folles rumeurs sur ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant le repas.

Harry était mourrant. Harry s'était fait assomé par Drago. Drago et Harry sortaient ensemble...

Enfin, ce n'était que des rumeurs qui n'étaient pas encores arrivées à l'oreille de nos deux protagonistes. Harry était resté cloitré à l'infirmerie et Drago dans sa chambre. Après ce que son nouveau professeur lui avait confessé, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller en cours. Enfin... Enfin, il allait pouvoir avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis presqu'un an. Bientôt il allait savoir pourquoi sa magie se jouait de lui. Son professeur était comme lui. Au moins il n'était pas un pestiféré. Cependant Dumbeldore privilégiant les créatures magiques, Drago s'inquiétait de ce qu'il était. Car il ne se sentait pas toujours normal. Il sentait que sa magie était puissante et qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore tout montré. Il savait que quelque chose de fort coulait dans ses veines. Il sentait le fluide magique réagir quand il se sentait menacé. Ce qui n'avait pas cessé depuis que le Lord noir était revenu.

Ce soir, il aurait des réponses ! Il souhaitait juste pouvoir avoir confiance en Lenwé. Après tout c'était le frère de son parrain. Mais Severus ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Drago au final était très curieux, comme n'importe quel bon serpentard, et il essayerait de soutirer cette information à son professeur de DCFM.

Voilà où en était dans ses réflexion notre blondinet.

Harry quand à lui, cloitré sur son lit à l'infirmerie car c'était bel et bien devenu son lit, au vu des séjours fréquents et plus ou moins prolongés qu'il avait fait dans cette pièce. Il avait sur les yeux une serviette froide pour essayer de calmer sa migraine. Pomfresh s'y était vu contrainte puisqu'Harry refusait tout bonnement d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder qui que ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas comment le serpentard avait fait pour couper sa connexion mental avec Voldemort. Mais il était bien persuadé que ça avait rapport avec les dessins qu'il avait vu sur le bras du blond. Harry attendit ainsi jusqu'à trois heures de l'après midi, plongé dans ses pensées, se refusant de dormir. Refusant même de parler. Il fallut la venue même de Dumbeldore pour que Harry sort de son mutisme. Le directeur eut du mal à convaincre Harry de lacher sa serviette.

- Harry. Crois-tu vraiment que si je pensais que tu étais sous l'influence de Voldemort je viendrais te voir en personne. Je pense que tu peux me faire confiance.

Harry lacha la serviette et se risqua à ouvrir un oeil. N'entendant aucune voix dans sa tête il regarda finalement son directeur qui lui fit un de ses sourirs amicaux dont il avait le secret.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit. Drago a coupé la connexion.

On en venait donc au sujet interressant.

- Comment a t-il fait ? demanda Harry froidement.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est puissant et je pense qu'il a du déjà faire ça pour lui. Je le soupçonne d'être depuis quelques temps au contact direct de Voldemort.

- Et vous le laisser venir à l'école ?

- Il ne me semble pas que Drago ai fait quoi que se soit pour nous nuire. Et il t'a sortit il y à quelques heures de ton ennui si je ne m'abuse.

- Vous lui faites donc confiance ?

- Oui. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Drago a rendez vous avec Lenwé ce soir et j'espère qu'il en sortira quelque chose de satisfaisant de leur entretient.

Harry était en boule. Comment Dumbeldore pouvait-il donc faire confiance à tout le monde. Ce n'était pas humain d'être si compréhensif et confiant.

- Harry ? Ca fait longtemps que Voldemort s'insinue dans ton esprit ?

Là, ça devenait compliqué. Comment lui avoué sans passer pour un faible ? Pour un lache ?

- Juste quelques mois.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé opportun de m'en parler ?

- C'est la première fois qu'il essaye de voir ce que je vois. Avant il n'était que dans ma tête.

Harry se sentait coupable. Il avait peur que son directeur le mésestime.

- J'aimerai que ça ne se reproduise plus si tu veux bien. Donc je te propose deux solutions. Sois tu prend des cours avec le professeur Rogue. Enfin, je veux dire Severus. Soit tu arranges ça avec Drago.

Alors qu'Harry allait protester vertement en stipulant qu'il ne voulait avoir affaire ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre, le directeur le coupa.

- Ce n'est pas négociable Harry. Tu as le choix mais juste le choix que je t'ai proposé. A toi de voir. Mais il est biensûr évident que des mesures doivent être prises rapidemment.

Et sur ces mots très réconfortant pour notre jeune Griffondor, Dumbeldore se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Cependant, son regard signifia que la discusion était close et qu'Harry ferait bien de suivre les directives de son professeur.

Il en était bouche bée. Entre la chauve souris des cachots et le prince des serpentards, le choix était vite fait. Au moins avec Malfoy il pourrait péter un cable et faire sortir sa colère sans risquer l'expulsion. Mais Dumbeldore consenterait-il vraiment à ce qu'un professeur expulse celui qui devait sauver leur monde ? Harry en doutait. Mais ce serait quand même plus facile avec le blond qu'avec celui qui ne souhaitait que sa mort. Et un de plus constata Harry amérement. Décidemment, ils étaient bien nombreux à désirer sa mort.

Son choix était donc fait. Il parlerait à Malfoy le soir même. Le blond ne l'avait-il pas convier à le retrouver en haut de la tour d'astronomie le soir même pour observer une éclipse ? Et puis après tout, la veille ils avaient bien parlé tous les deux. Il était étrange de penser qu'ils avaient parlé sans animosité alors que trois jours plus tôt harry avait essayé de tuer le serpentard.

A dix sept heures Pomfresh laissa le griffondor rejoindre son dortoir. Il n'y croisa personne et se réfugia dans son lit où il ferma les rideaux à baldaquin. Il souhaitait être seul. Ne penser à rien.

Cependant il fit le mauvais choix.

Une fois seul dans le refuge que lui apportait son lit, il craqua. Il se sentait désésperrement seul. La dépression reprit le dessus sur lui. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il avait une douleur au fond de lui qui n'arrivait à trouver le chemin de sortie. Alors, comme dans ces moments là, Harry n'eut qu'une envie. Faire sortir cette douleur. La ressentir physiquement pour qu'elle quitte son ame. Et comme à chaque fois il prit le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert. Si son parrain connaissait l'usage dont son filleul faiseait de son cadeau...

Harry remonta la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier et au début il carressa seulement la chair tendre de son poignet avec la lame froide et afutée de son arme. Puis après, d'une pression plus forte il s'entailla légérement. Le sang commença à couler. De voir ce liquide couler, Harry constatait qu'il était encore vivant. Se scarifier ne lui faisait même plus mal. Il aimait au contraire la sensation qu'il éprouvait. Ce semblant de douleur qui finalement s'extériorisait. Il s'entailla une nouvelle fois plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Le sang coula plus abondemment et il décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Il ne pourrait pas cacher par la magie une trop grande blessure. Il lança ainsi le seul sort de médicomagie qu'il connaissait. Le sang cessa immédiatement de couler. Ensuite il lança un sort de dissimulation. Ce sort lui permettait de ressentir à chaque instant la lègère douleur de la blessure qui était toujours là pour lui rappeller qu'il vivait bel et bien. Enfin... Pour le moment encore...

Il se redressa sur ses oreillers et se concentra. Il voulait ressentir sa magie. La faire sortir de lui. Elle était toujours là, comme une douce amie avec qui il pouvait communier. Le dortoir était vide et au bout d'un quart d'heure, un halo bleu émanait de notre griffondor et envahissait tout l'espace protecteur clos par les rideaux rouge et or. Harry attendrait ainsi que vienne l'heure de son rendez vous avec le blond.

Alors ??

A très bientôt...

Dès que j'ai résolu mon p'tit problème de virus...

Ah oui... Je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews... Hein !

Tchao !!


	9. Chapter 9

**L'arkanien**

Chapitre 7

L'horloge de la grande tour sonnait 19h30. Drago venait de finir son repas dans la grande salle et regrettait amèrement que le temps se joue de lui en s'évaporant comme de la fumée. A pas lents, le regard rivé sur le sol, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il prenait la direction du bureau du professeur de DCFM. Depuis qu'il avait soulagé son… Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Son ennemi ? Etaient-ils toujours ennemis avec la soirée qu'ils avaient passée la veille. Pouvait-on parler d'ennemis quand deux personnes se comportaient courtoisement sans en venir aux mains ? Était-ce juste une trêve ? Ou rien n'avait changé entre eux ?

Bref, depuis que Drago avait soulagé Potter de son attaque mentale, il ne désirait que deux choses : faire taire toutes les rumeurs qui courraient à leur sujet et ce par n'importe quel moyen et le voir. Voir celui qui depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures obnubilait ses pensées. Drago doutait d'ailleurs fortement que le brun réponde à l'invitation qu'il lui avait lancée la veille. Et cette idée l'agaçait. Premièrement parce qu'on ne refusait pas l'invitation d'un Malfoy et de deux car il souhaitait voir le regard qu'il avait entraperçu la veille. Un regard si tendre, si enfantin… Mais pourquoi lui avait-il fait cette offre ? Pourquoi ? Même lui ne se comprenait pas. Et pourquoi pensait-il tant à Potter ? Cela faisait beaucoup de questions et il se morigéna en arrivant devant la porte de bureau de Lenwé. Derrière se trouvaient d'autres questions et cette fois il aurait peut-être des réponses.

Drago regarda sa montre. Montre en or que son père lui avait offerte pour son entrée à Poudlard. Le sceau de la famille Malfoy ornait le cadran. Il sentit une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac. Il avait tant de rancœur envers son père, tant de haine envers ce qu'on lui avait imposait, si honte de ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Il était l'heure et sur ces sombres pensées, il se reconstitua le masque d'indifférence et d'arrogance qui était le sien et frappa à la porte.

Il entra dans le bureau qui était faiblement éclairé par le soleil qui terminait sa course diurne. Lenwé était assis à son bureau, penché sur un parchemin qu'il rédigeait. Sans levait la tête vers le Serpentard, le professeur convia Drago à s'assoir face à lui. Le blondinet se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise et n'aimait pas la façon dont cet homme le traitait. Qui osait être indifférent face à lui ? Pourtant cet homme devait être de sa famille… Drago s'astreignait au calme et profita de cet instant pour étudier l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Des cheveux d'ébène retombant sur un visage jeune. Des yeux vifs et charmeurs. Des mains fines et parfaitement normales. Aucune arabesque… Comme Drago, les fines lignes semblaient disparaitre comme elles venaient. Le trouble de Drago devenait de plus en plus ardent et il souhaitait des réponses sans plus attendre. Son estomac se noua en imaginant que cet homme s'était joué de lui un peu plus tôt dans la journée en lui promettant des réponses. Il allait prendre la parole mais Lenwé le précéda.

- Quelle est la réponse que tu souhaites le plus ardemment ?

Sa voix était chaude et d'une certaine manière sensuelle. Il n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux vers son invité.

Drago fut pris au dépourvu et réfléchit un instant avant de se ressaisir. Il voulait avoir toutes les réponses à toutes ces questions qui le hantaient et à qui jamais il n'avait parlé.

- Ne jouait pas avec moi, professeur. Je suis venu car je pense que nous avons un point commun et toute réponse est importante.

- Puis-je avoir confiance en toi Drago ?

Les yeux noirs le scrutèrent jusqu'à ce que Drago rende les armes et soupire. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait avoir confiance même si Drago n'avouerait pas de si tôt les raisons qui le motivaient.

- Ok !

Lenwé lâcha sa plume et se recula dans son fauteuil semblant s'installait pour une longue discussion. Donc, je vais essayer de ne rien omettre. Par où commencer ? As-tu était voir ton parrain pour lui demander d'où je sortais.

Drago se contenta de secouer la tête. Avant de poursuivre, Lenwé repoussa négligemment la mèche qui lui barrait l'œil.

- Severus est bien mon frère. Nous avons rarement été en bons termes tous les deux. Je suis né deux ans avant qu'il ne soit admis à Poudlard. Nous avons tous les deux connaissances des difficultés qu'il a connu dans sa scolarisation. Et sa haine envers moi a débuté quand notre père lui a appris que je ne rejoindrais pas Poudlard, que j'étais destiné à une autre école, une école plus secrète et qu'il ne fallait pas parler de moi.

- Une meilleure école que Poudlard ? Dans son arrogance, Drago restait dubitatif.

- Pas une école en réalité. Un professeur…

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai été pris en charge dès mon plus jeune âge. Placé chez mon maître, loin de ma famille. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés dès ma naissance. Je suis né avec ce qu'on pourrait nommer un tatouage. Une marque qui normalement n'aurait pas du apparaitre avant mes dix sept ans. Une marque qui n'apparaît que très rarement. La marque des Arkaniens. Oui, oui je sais tu as du mal à me croire. Mais il le faut.

- Et c'est quoi ses Arkaniens ?

- Des sorciers plus puissants. Un groupe d'élite en quelque sorte.

Lenwé eu un rire sans joie devant l'expression ahurie du blond.

- Je ne me fous pas de toi Drago.

Sur quoi, Lenwé se leva et ferma les yeux deux secondes, quand il les rouvrit, ses prunelles étaient devenues dorées. Avant même que Drago ait eu le temps de s'en étonné, tout le corps de son nouveau professeur flamboyait tel une torche. Des flammes bleutées léchaient son corps sans qu'il ait eu l'air d'en souffrir. La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha quand inconsciemment il fit le calcul. Pas de baguette, pas de formule prononcée et les sorciers ne pouvait pas contrôler le feu. Les éléments n'étaient pas contrôlés par les sorciers. Utilisés mais pas contrôlés. Au vue de la chaleur qui se propageait du corps svelte, il ne pouvait s'agir d'une illusion.

Lenwé tendit la main devant lui et les flammes convergèrent dans sa paume et ne devinrent qu'une flammèche dansante au bout de ses doigts.

Lenwé fit le tour de son bureau et face à Drago remonta la manche de son t-shirt. Drago s'approcha pour examiner les arabesques. Les mêmes que les siennes.

- Simple tour de passe-passe ! Lança le Serpentard alors que le professeur faisait passait d'une main à une autre la flamme.

Le regard de Lenwé se fit menaçant puis il sourit à son élève machiavéliquement. En moins d'une fraction de seconde il saisit de sa main libre le poignet de Drago et l'attira à lui. Il le serra contre son torse. Le blond n'était qu'un peu plus petit que lui et alors qu'il allait s'offusquait de cette étreinte, les flammes les englobèrent. La douleur imposée par la chaleur fut foudroyante et le cri de Drago se répercuta contre les murs de la salle. Alors que la douleur se faisait encore plus violente et que Lenwé le serrait tel qu'il ne pouvait se débattre, le professeur lui souffla à l'oreille de combattre le feu.

- Défends toi avec ta magie interne. Eteins le feu.

Drago ne put qu'hurler un peu plus fort alors qu'il avait l'impression que tout son corps se décomposait, calciné. Alors que Lenwé sentit le blond s'affaissait entre ses bras, vaincu par la souffrance, il relâcha son étreinte et plaqua ses deux mains derrières la nuque de Drago, le soutenant. Les bras ballant le long du corps, le blond s'abandonnait à la mort tandis que les flammes les enveloppaient toujours telles deux torches humaines.

- Drago, tu ne vas pas mourir brulé vif, je te demande juste d'éteindre le feu. Protège-toi. N'utilise pas la magie que tu as apprise. Ressens le flot de colère au fond de toi et laisse-le jaillir. Trouve la volonté.

Lenwé parlait tout contre la joue du Serpentard, ses pouces caressant légèrement les arrêtes du menton du blond. Son souffle était comme une caresse dans le brasier.

La seule pensée cohérente que Drago réussi à avoir avait l'image d'une couleur. Vert. Deux émeraudes qui le dévisageaient. Il allait manquer son rendez vous avec Harry. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir revu le Griffon. Pas sans lui avoir parlé. Sans savoir comment, il trouva cette force intérieure que son professeur lui demandait. Il trouva la volonté de mouvoir ses bras et de repousser violemment Lenwé. Il se dégagea en trébuchant, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Il était toujours vivant, retrouvant peu à peu la conscience de son corps qui apparemment était encore en un seul morceau. Il leva un regard mauvais vers Lenwé. Les flammes sur le corps de son professeur avaient disparu et il affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Regarde ta main Drago.

Le blond sentit une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue. Fou de rage, fou de douleur, il tendit la main devant lui et daigna la regarder s'attendant à la retrouver calcinée. Lorsque son regard se baissa et qu'il osa affronter la réalité de ses blessures il vit dans sa paume intacte, au milieu des arabesques noires, danser une flamme bleue. Il ferma le poing et la flamme disparu.

Il regarda avec effarement Lenwé qui souriait.

- Assieds-toi.

Le blond s'exécuta.

- La douleur était réelle car tu étais dans de véritables flammes. Ce n'était ni une illusion, ni un endoloris. Je les ai juste contrôlées pour qu'elles ne nous consument pas. Je sais maitriser le feu, il fait parti de moi. Il est en moi. Je le domine. Tu as réussi toi-même à prendre le dessus sur lui et je t'apprendrai à le maitriser aussi. Tu es un arkanien et de ce fait tu peux contrôler les éléments. Tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour canaliser ta magie et avec concentration ta magie est plus puissante que celle de n'importe quel sorcier.

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et pourtant, tout son corps semblait en feu, irradiant de douleur. Les arabesques sur ses mains étaient toujours présentes. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer tout ce que les paroles de son professeur représentaient.

Lenwé se rapprocha de Drago et vint s'agenouillait devant son élève. Il se rappelait lui-même quand il avait subi cet exercice du feu, la douleur qui avait persisté. Aussi, il posa de nouveau ses mains sur la nuque du blond et plongea son regard doré dans les yeux de Drago qui cette fois accepta le contact avec son professeur. Non sans un frisson de crainte, il s'abandonna à l'étreinte de Lenwé. Le professeur traça de minuscules cercles sur la nuque du blond avec le bout de ses pouces et Drago sentit peu à peu la douleur s'atténuer.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu as résisté au sortilège qu'Harry t'a lancé dans le train et pour la même raison que tu as réussi à couper le contact qu'il avait avec Voldemort. Ta magie nous est perceptible à nous autres Arkaniens. Nous t'avons repéré et décidé de te former. Tu ne posséderas tes pleins pouvoirs qu'à tes 17 ans et je suis là pour être ton professeur. Et ce que nous espérons, bien que tu t'en doutes certainement, c'est que tu rejoigne le camp de l'Ordre.

Drago commençait à ressentir cette rage qui lui était familière. Encore une fois, on lui imposait ce qu'il devait faire. Même le regard bienveillant qui lui faisait face ne l'apaisait pas.

- Un autre détail Drago. Nous sommes empathiques. Je ressens la colère et le trouble que tu ressens. Et j'ai aussi ressenti ce que tu as éprouvé quand tu m'as rejeté il y à un instant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle destiné à détendre le Serpentard.

Là, c'en était trop. De quel droit s'insinuait-il dans ses pensés. Comment avait-il la prétention de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, de savoir ce que lui inspiraient deux émeraudes parmi tant d'autres. Les pensés de Drago devinrent confuses, lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait. La douleur et toutes ces révélations l'avaient épuisé.

- Tu voulais avoir des réponses Drago. Je te les fournis. Quelles te satisfassent où non, c'est la stricte vérité. Personne n'a choisi cette condition d'arkanien. Cependant, elle n'est que bénéfique. Une fois maitrisés, tes pouvoirs te rendront encore plus puissant. Laisse-moi te guider.

Il se tut un instant tout en se redressant. Il plongea ses yeux, qui avaient retrouvés leur couleur, dans ceux aciers de Malfoy.

- Je t'enseignerai tout ce que tu auras besoin de savoir. Cependant, je te laisse le choix. Saches que si tu es d'accord, je t'attendrai ici demain soir à 21 heures. Nous commencerons alors ton entrainement.

Lenwé alla se rassoir dans son fauteuil tandis que Drago ne bougea pas. Trop de nouvelles questions affluaient à lui. Cependant, rapidement, il avait conclu que maitriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs qui s'offraient à lui n'était pas chose à négliger. Dans son propre combat contre ses démons cette force lui serait nécessaire. Il comprenait dorénavant pourquoi depuis quelque temps il était meilleur occlumens, pourquoi il sentait parfois cette puissance irradier dans son corps. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi il avait été offert au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lenwé laissait le garçon à ses pensés, scrutant les émotions qui passaient sur son visage. Le regard perdu sur ses mains redevenues normales, une boule d'angoisse saisit Drago aux tripes en se remémorant le début de ses dernières vacances d'été. Il avait fait son choix. Il acceptait l'offre de Lenwé.

- Sommes-nous nombreux ? Demanda Drago avec une voix d'outre tombe.

Le fait que Drago s'inclus dans leur groupe rassura Lenwé. Il consentait à devenir son arkan. Il avait gagné. Cependant, il avait conscience que beaucoup de points sur sa formation n'avaient pas été abordés. Certains sujets seraient durs à enseigner au Serpentard, Lenwé le savait. Mais, ils auraient le temps avant d'en arrivait là. Et un point essentiel et crucial se profilait avec la question du Serpentard.

- Non. Plus maintenant. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes parmi notre communauté depuis le début de la guerre.

Drago leva un regard terrorisé sur son professeur. Car l'évidence venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Il venait tout juste de faire le rapprochement. Mais il fallait qu'il en soit certain.

- Ce tatouage dont vous parliez, cette marque que vous aviez à la naissance…

Drago ne finit jamais sa phrase car Lenwé s'était levé et avait commencé à retiré son t-shirt. Après le début de panique qui avait submergé Drago, le jeune homme compris. Le vêtement retiré son professeur lui tourna le dos. Ce ne fut plus de la panique mais une terreur profonde qui s'empara du Serpentard. Le tatouage de Lenwé était composé des mêmes arabesques qu'il avait déjà vues. Celles-ci partaient du bas du dos, suivaient la colonne vertébrale et se séparaient pour s'étendre sur chaque omoplate.

Drago figé dans sa terreur reconnaissait ce dessin, qu'il avait pris alors pour un simple tatouage. Une marque immonde. Une marque de plus. Une marque qui lui évoquait tant de dégout qu'il fut pris par la nausée.

- Drago ? S'inquiéta son professeur.

- J'ai déjà vu cette marque, réussi-t-il à prononcer.

- C'est celle des Arkaniens. Nous l'avons tous. Et oui, Voldemort est un Arkanien. Car c'est sur lui que tu as vu cette marque, n'est-ce pas Drago?

Le Serpentard dont ses souvenirs refoulés revenaient le frapper de plein fouet ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Ron remonta dans son dortoir à 21 heures. Il trouva les rideaux du lit d'Harry tirés. Le brun n'était pas allé diner. Encore une fois…

- Harry ? Appela-t-il afin de lui faire savoir sa présence. Comment te sens-tu ?

Le brun ouvrit alors ses rideaux et Ron alla s'assoir au pied du lit de son ami qui était resté couché.

- Mieux.

Sa voix était faible et enrouée.

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin vieux frère.

Harry se sentit lamentable. Bien sur qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Ron. Et il appréciait que Ron respecte son besoin de solitude. Même si cela rongeait le rouquin. Il était temps de parler à cœur ouvert à son ami s'il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi. Ce n'était pas si facile et Harry n'avait jamais était doué pour confier ses peurs.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, se redressa en s'installant en tailleur devant son ami et soupira.

- Ron… Tu es le meilleur ami que je puisse rêver d'avoir. Tu es le seul qui ne vient pas me déranger quand j'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Rester seul n'ai pas toujours la bonne solution. Tu le sais.

- J'en ai besoin. Les vacances sont finies, Ron. Et c'étaient les meilleures que j'ai passées. Mais maintenant, je dois recommencer à m'entrainer car ce qui s'est passé à midi était inexcusable. Et la bataille finale est proche.

- Ne pense pas à ça, Harry.

Le brun secoua la tête. Tant d'inconscience… Mais il ne souhaitait pas s'engueuler avec son ami. Et il fallait qu'il fasse un effort pour le rassurer. Aussi Harry essaya de lui sourire. Il ne savait pas s'il était bien convainquant mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

- Et toi Ron, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais et ce que j'ai à faire.

Le rouquin baissa la tête, dépité par tant de fatalité. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas braquer son ami et il baissa les armes encore pour cette fois.

- Très bien. Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ?

- Non, merci, répondit le brun en se levant. Tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller faire un tour.

Cette manie de se promener dans le château agaçait aussi Ron, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de toute manière. Pendant qu'Harry était au Terrier, il avait remarqué que son ami ne dormait que très peu.

- Ok Harry. Soit prudent et… Ne tue personne, hein ?

Le brun se retourna vivement face à cette demande qui se voulait n'être qu'une boutade. Tuer ? Tuer qui ? Sans comprendre pourquoi, la personne qu'il allait retrouver était la dernière qu'il avait envie de tuer ce soir.

- Sois tranquille. Je ne suis pas encore un tueur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure.

Pour éviter l'embarras dans lequel il venait de mettre son ami, Harry lança sur un ton plus enjoué :

- A tout à l'heure Ron !

Et il sortit du dortoir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Une fois dans les couloirs du château, totalement déserts à cette heure ci, il se mit à courir. Son envie de retrouver le Serpentard se fit de plus en plus violente. Il détestait cette sensation. Pourquoi voulait-il le rejoindre ? Il essaya de se convaincre que sa raison première était pour avoir des explications. Mais une autre émotion s'installait sournoisement dans son esprit. Et tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta de courir. Une idée venait de le frapper violemment. Et si le blond ne venait pas. Et s'ils se sautaient à la gorge comme à leur habitude. Cela ne ferait qu'un peu d'action après tout. Sauf qu'Harry ne souhaitait pas se battre ce soir. La journée avait été assez agitée. Il était arrivé à la porte de la tour d'astronomie. La main sur la poignée, il hésita. Puis il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver seul sur l'esplanade. Déçu et soulagé à la fois, il alla s'assoir, en s'adossant au muret et leva la tête au ciel tout en sortant son paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

Le ciel était couvert. Il ne voyait aucune étoile. Perdu dans sa contemplation, tout en tirant sur sa cigarette, il essaya de faire le point sur la situation. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait essayé de tuer Malfoy. Le lendemain, il le retrouvait ici même et avait passé un agréable moment. Le jour même, le Serpentard lui venait en aide. Mais qu'en était-il de leur relation ? Avait-elle changé en une nuit ? Il ne croyait pas cela possible. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi attendait-il le blond aussi impatiemment et pourquoi commençait-il à être agacé que Malfoy ne soit pas là. Ne venait-il pas à cause de ce temps voilé ? Leurs observations astronomiques étaient fortement compromises de ce fait. Foutu ciel anglais !

Il faisait une croix sur leur rendez vous, dépité, quand la porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit. Un instant le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre. Puis le blond franchit le seuil, la tête haute. Il avait l'air toujours si orgueilleux. Ces cheveux blonds gominés lui donnaient cet air si aristocrate qu'Harry détestait tant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et après un bref instant, les yeux du blond devinrent tristes. Sans un mot, le blond vint s'assoir à coté du Griffond. Il conserva cependant une certaine distance entre eux deux.

Harry se ralluma une nouvelle cigarette. Aucun des deux n'osait entamer la conversation. Aussi restèrent-ils un moment assis, tous deux les yeux au ciel, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Drago s'était enfoncé si profondément dans ses pensés qu'un instant, il en oublia la présence d'Harry et tendit sa main devant lui pour observer sa paume. Geste qu'Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer. Harry en profita pour lui aussi mener un examen furtif. Sa main était aussi pâle et aussi normale que d'habitude. Le brun resta perplexe devant cette constatation. Il était persuadé d'avoir vu des marques étranges sur cette peau si blanche. Et comme le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui sauter à la gorge, Harry décida de se lancer.

- Je ne croyais pas au grand jamais te dire ça un jour Malfoy, mais merci.

La voix d'Harry avait rompu le silence. Les yeux du blond, voilés de douleur se levèrent sur le Griffond.

- Le pire Potter, c'est que malgré que tu ais essayé de me tuer il n'y a même pas deux jours, je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Saint Potter…

La voix du blond avait retrouvé ses accents sarcastiques et il avait ponctué sa phrase par un rire moqueur.

Harry serra les poings.

- Ne commence pas Malfoy…, menaça-t'il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je n'ai plus envie de me battre avec toi.

La mâchoire du brun failli se décrocher. Mais il avait appris à se méfier du blond et il sentait la sournoiserie à plein nez. Cependant, alors que Drago daigna enfin tourner son regard vers le Griffond, Harry lu dans ces yeux aciers toute la sincérité du monde et, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, de la peine. Harry fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par l'attitude du blond. Et au lieu de lancer une des piques acérées qu'il destinait uniquement au Serpentard, il se contenta de souffler :

- Comment puis-je avoir confiance en toi, Malfoy !

Drago sourit.

- C'est la seconde fois qu'on me pose la question ce soir ! Cependant, Potter, je crois que tu as confiance en moi car sinon, tu ne serais pas venu ce soir.

Le blond regardait le ciel qui restait définitivement couvert.

- Ce n'est pas de la confiance Malfoy. Je suis venu pour voir cette fameuse éclipse qu'apparemment nous ne verrons pas. Je suis venu aussi car ici, on me fout la paix. Je peux fumer tranquillement et de toute façon tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Si tu me cherchais trop, je pense pouvoir aisément te casser la gueule si je voulais.

Il était étrange de parler si librement avec son ancien ennemi, sans animosité. Effectivement, il ne craignait pas Malfoy, mais à choisir, il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Il était fatigué de toutes ces batailles inutiles, fatigué d'être toujours sur la défensive. Harry souhaitait juste pouvoir s'évader quelques instants, loin de sa vie, loin de ses obligations, loin de son avenir. Il avait ressenti tant de calme la soirée précédente, qu'il était venu chercher la même torpeur. Il était si facile d'être loin de tout, en haut de cette tour d'astronomie. Même si ce fut en compagnie de Malfoy. Quand le blond n'était pas agressif, sa proximité était même plaisante. Mais ça, jamais il ne le dévoilerait au blond car même lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait cette étrange sensation.

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand il remarqua que le blond l'observait étrangement avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry fut choqué de remarquer que le blond pouvait avoir un certain charme quand il restait naturel.

- Je crois que tu es trop sûr de toi Potter.

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il presque en criant.

- Du calme, je pense juste que tu ne me casserais pas la gueule aussi facilement que tu le dis !

Alors que Drago souriait toujours, il se pencha vers Harry pour plonger son regard dans les émeraudes soudainement surprises par son attitude. Avec toutes les révélations que Lenwé lui avait fait, il doutait qu'Harry soit aussi puissant que lui. Drago commençait peu à peu à accepter son avenir et sans savoir pourquoi Harry le confortait dans son choix. D'une part, son orgueil poussait Drago à vouloir être plus fort que le brun. De deux, ils avaient tous les deux la même volonté d'en finir avec Voldemort. Et de trois, c'était ce regard vert, fier et bagarreur, orgueilleux et triste… Alors pourquoi ne pas devenir ce sorcier si puissant que Lenwé lui avait décrit ?

La proximité du blond avait tenu Harry au silence. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la couleur métallique des yeux du Serpentard et c'est la voix de Drago qui le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

- Quel était le sort que tu m'as jeté dans le train ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le Serpentard voulait savoir comment il avait voulu le tuer. Il trouvait que cette conversation devenait surnaturelle.

- Sectumsempra, confie-t-il dans un souffle avant de se flageller mentalement pour lui avoir répondu.

- Humm… Le sortilège de mon parrain… Drago détourna son regard et le riva de nouveau à ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- Ton parrain ?

- Severus.

Harry secoua la tête incrédule. Rogue, le parrain de son second ennemi. Le fidèle de son premier ennemi… Merlin était vraiment contre lui sur cette terre.

Drago ressenti la rage qui était née chez le brun. Sans savoir exactement comment, il avait l'impression de sentir la magie couler dans les veines du Griffond. Il s'agissait peut-être de l'empathie dont Lenwé lui avait parlé. Cependant, c'était moins les sentiments d'Harry qu'il ressentait que la force magique qui émanait de lui.

- J'espère que tu me croiras mais Severus est vraiment du coté de l'Ordre… Mais avant que tu ne veuilles protester, changeons de sujet. Donc en fait, tu as voulu me tuer. Froidement. Tout ça parce que j'avais encore dit une connerie dont d'ailleurs je ne me souviens même pas. On t'a déjà dit Potter que tu étais trop impulsif ?

- Je rêve ! C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. S'ils ont tous peur de toi et que personne ne s'interpose pour t'éviter de faire des conneries, moi je le ferai. Car moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Et je ne suis pas ton ami !

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il s'était légèrement emporter contre Harry. Ses dernières paroles le choquèrent lui même. Non effectivement, Harry et lui n'était pas amis, mais alors qu'étaient-ils ?

Harry aussi avait baissé les yeux, frappé de plein fouet par cette phrase qui n'était en fait que la stricte réalité. Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra. Il n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle il venait de les mettre tous les deux. Effectivement, s'ils n'étaient pas amis, pourquoi bavardaient-ils tranquillement ? Aussi, préféra-t-il changer de sujet.

- L'éclipse est finie. Il faudra attendre février maintenant pour que le phénomène se reproduise.

- Nous aurons encore moins de chance en février qu'aujourd'hui !

Les deux rivaux se dévisagèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Drago batailla avec sa conscience, le blond reprit la conversation. Il avait tellement envie de faire un test. De toute façon Harry était au courant pour ses marques, il les avaient vu lui aussi et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait surpris les regards du Griffond aller et venir sur ses mains. Il n'était pas obligé de tout lui dire, mais… il avait envie de se confier. Confier qu'il avait fait son choix de se battre du coté du brun, faire la peau à Voldemort. Confier qu'il aiderait le brun. Et peut-être découvrir pourquoi il ressentait l'envie de se noyer dans les émeraudes qui le fixaient. Mais il savait pourtant que se confier au Griffond était une très mauvaise idée…

- Je voudrai Potter que tu me jettes un sort.

- Mais tu as vraiment perdu la tête, à moins que… Tu ne sois pas Malfoy en fait … C'est pour cette raison que tu es… courtois.

Drago éclata de rire.

- Non, non je te jure Potter. Je suis le seul et l'unique. Tiens pour te le prouver… Pose moi une question que nous sommes les seuls à connaitre la réponse !

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire. Après tout, il savait que le polynectar n'agissait pas sur la mémoire. Et après tout, Malfoy devait surement être lui même car personne ne pourrait imiter son air arrogant et prétentieux. Mais la question lui vient à l'esprit d'elle-même :

- L'année dernière après le match de Quidditch entre nos deux maisons, tu avais frappé notre batteuse.

Oh, oui Drago se rappelait bien de ce match. Il s'était bien amusé…

- A la fin du match, je voulais encore une fois te casser la gueule pour ta conduite parfaitement ignoble sur le terrain. Je me suis infiltré dans votre vestiaire. Tu étais le dernier…

Drago en aurait défailli. Il se souvenait très bien de ce à quoi Potter faisait allusion. Il se souvenait s'être attardé plus que nécessaire sous la douche. Il s'en souvenait car il avait retrouvé ses vêtements par terre et avait supposé que quelqu'un l'avait espionné. Mais que ce soit Potter… Il en était mortifié. Et la colère montait à lui. Il se leva et hurla quasiment :

- Comment as-tu osé Potter ? Tu m'as espionné en plus ? Et pourquoi dans ce cas là tu n'es pas venu me casser la gueule comme tu l'avais souhaité ? Tu as eu peur peut-être ? Tu n'avais pas le droit…

Drago était pâle. Harry était maintenant persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien du blond au vue de sa réaction excessive. Cependant, Harry trouvait la réaction un peu trop violente. Drago semblait près à l'attaquer, à lui sauter à la gorge.

Harry se redressa lui aussi et défia le blond d'un regard totalement sauvage, empreint de folie.

Malfoy leva sa baguette pour répondre au regard assassin et être prêt à se défendre. Mais Harry fut plus rapide. Et alors qu'il allait lancer un sort, il vu un sourire passer sur le visage du blond. Un sourire… Le blond l'avait juste provoqué pour arriver à ses fins. C'est alors qu'il modifia, au dernier moment, le sort qu'il allait lancer en un simple sort de pétrification, bien entendu informulé. Malfoy n'essaya même pas de se défendre et s'écroula sur le dos.

La baguette tendue devant lui, Harry attendit une seconde avant que le remord ne le gagne. Il s'avança lentement vers le Serpentard. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'accroupi à coté du corps figé. Malfoy avait les yeux ouverts perdus dans le vide. Des yeux dorés… Alors qu'Harry s'étonné de cette particularité, il sursauta et tomba sur les fesses quand le blond éclata de rire alors qu'il n'avait pas levé le sortilège. Malfoy s'assit à coté du brun en rigolant. Le regard d'Harry ne traduisait que de la simple incompréhension.

Drago tendit la main devant lui et le brun vit les arabesques disparaitre petit à petit de sa peau.

- Je te l'avais dit Potter. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir aussi facilement.

Drago se releva et tendit sa main au brun pour l'aider à se relever. Harry saisit cette main tendue et une fois debout, il se noya pour la seconde fois de la soirée dans les yeux aciers qui lui faisaient face.

- Je vais rentrer maintenant Potter. Demain, on se retrouve ici à vingt deux heures ? Je te laisse réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer et on en parlera demain. Comme ça tu pourras me soumettre toutes tes théories… Bonne nuit Potter.

Et alors qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt, Drago se retourna et franchit la porte, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Ce ne fût qu'au bout de quelques secondes que le Griffond reprit contenance et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque le réveil sonna dans le dortoir des Griffons, Harry eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Encore une nuit qu'il avait passé sans faire de cauchemar. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se remémorer sa soirée et se demanda si le blond, qu'il avait vu cette nuit, dans ce qui avait été des rêves, était pour quelque chose dans son absence de cauchemar. Mais si c'était le cas… Voldemort pourrait peut-être reprendre le contrôle de son esprit dans la journée comme il l'avait fait la veille ! Il faudrait qu'il reste concentré cette journée. En plus, Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler de l'occlumencie avec Malfoy. Malfoy… Mais quelle mouche le piquait celui là ?

- Oh Harry ! Debout ! , s'écria Ron.

Son ami était déjà sur ses pieds et baillait en s'étirant. Harry concéda à se lever lui aussi et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Sous la douche, il retrouva le chemin tortueux de son esprit. Le blond l'obsédait. C'était moins le blond en lui-même que le revirement de personnalité. Malfoy était… gentil ! Mais ces deux mots dans la même phrase… Ce n'était pas possible. Mais ce qui étonna encore plus Harry c'était les mystérieux pouvoirs du Serpentard. Certes un Petrificus totalus n'était pas en soi même dangereux et Malfoy aurait pu l'éviter avec un sortilège informulé mais le Sectumsempra… Harry était persuadé que ce que Malfoy cachait avait son importance. Mais de là à lui faire confiance ! Il fallait être fou pour faire confiance à un Malfoy ! Et pourtant, Harry mourrait d'envie de lui faire confiance. Il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus leur rendez vous nocturnes. Malfoy… Ce n'était ni Ron ni Hermione. Il n'était pas obligé de faire semblant d'être enjoué pour les rassurer. Il n'était pas obligé de parler. Il n'était pas obligé de sourire.

Harry sortit de sa douche, s'habilla et prit avec Ron la direction de la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ils y retrouvèrent Hermione qui avait déjà fait un détour par la bibliothèque pour approfondir et finir son devoir sur les douze symboliques des runes lunaires. Les deux amis d'Harry parlèrent pendant tout le repas de l'utilité ou non des runes qui restaient totalement abstraites pour Ron et totalement indispensables pour Hermione. En bref, une discussion qui permit à Harry d'observer sans être importuné Malfoy qui lui faisait face. La table des Serpentards était séparée de celle des Griffondors par celle des Serdaigles. Mais entre les élèves des autres maisons, Harry distinguait le blond qui était en grande conversation avec son voisin de droite. Malfoy était toujours égal à lui-même. Prétentieux, hautain, gominé… Comment se pouvait-il que ce petit con soit le même que celui qu'Harry voyait le soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie ?

Alors qu'Harry se faisait cette réflexion, le blond tourna les yeux vers lui se sentant soudainement observé. Et alors que leurs regard s'accrochèrent, le Griffond remarqua la différence notable qu'il y avait maintenant chez le Serpentard. Ses yeux avaient muris. Son regard souffrait d'une tristesse qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. Et ce regard n'évoquait ni la rancœur, ni l'animosité, ni la cruauté que ces deux lacs glacés avaient déjà exprimés. Il n'y avait plus que la tristesse et un soupçon d'une autre émotion qu'Harry ne pouvait nommer.

Leur confrontation oculaire n'échappa à personne. Les deux princes se défiaient comme à leurs habitudes… Pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, il en était ainsi effectivement. Mais pour les deux protagonistes, cet échange n'était qu'un regard tel qu'ils auraient pu en échanger au sommet de leur tour. Un regard plein de questions.

Sans aucun geste mal placé, sans grimace, sans insulte, Malfoy détourna le regard et repris sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Harry quand à lui fut harcelé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle de son meilleur ami…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la fouine ? Elle a enfin compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie de toi ?

Et Harry contre toute attente éclata de rire. Car, depuis hier soir, il n'était plus du tout persuadé de l'emporter dans une joute avec le blond. Et Malfoy ne se méfiait absolument pas d'Harry. Le blond comme Harry avait juste compris que quelque fois dans la vie, il suffisait d'un soupçon de diplomatie pour voir les choses autrement. Et Harry voyait la vie totalement différemment dorénavant. Sa vie tournait autour du blond. Après seulement deux soirées passées avec le Serpentard, Harry n'attendait que la nuit qui se profilait devant lui. Une nuit pleine de révélations, il l'espérait.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry et ses camarades se dirigeaient vers les serres de botaniques. Le professeur Chourave leur fit extraire de la sève de Bulfudiate qui servait dans la préparation de la potion Repoussos. On sentant l'odeur nauséabonde de l'extrait, Harry comprit d'où venait le goût détestable de la potion qu'il avait du ingurgiter en seconde année pour faire repousser les os de son bras. La sève ne pouvait servir qu'après distillation car sinon elle se révélait être un poison mortel. Distillation que les élèves entreprirent d'effectuer. Un seul degré de différence avec les consignes du Professeur et l'extrait était perdu.

A midi, quand les Griffondors et les Serdaigles remontèrent des serres, ils se dirigèrent avec peu d'appétit vers les tables de la grande salle, l'estomac tout retourné par les effluves pestilentielles qu'ils avaient respirées. Hormis Ron qui avait toujours faim….

L'après midi fut beaucoup plus agréable pour Harry car en Métamorphose, McGonnagal proposait de réviser les acquis de l'an passé pour voir ce qu'il restait de son enseignement à ses élèves. Ensuite vint le second cours de DCFM de la semaine. Quand les Griffondors arrivèrent devant la classe, les Serpentards étaient déjà là à attendre, pour certains en braillant, pour d'autres en complotant et pour un seul en réfléchissant. Le blond était assis contre un pilier un peu à l'écart de ses camarades et son regard était dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensés. Quand les rouge et or arrivèrent à leur hauteur, les Serpentards se retournèrent vers eux dans une attitude de défi. Prêts à répondre, il furent stoppé par la porte de la classe qui s'ouvrit sur leur professeur. Vêtu de noir, il ressemblait à son frère. A bien y regarder, seul son expression amicale, quelques rides en moins et ses tenues moldues le différenciaient du professeur de potions. Lenwé s'effaça de la porte pour laisser rentrer les élèves des deux maisons. Ils pénétrèrent dans une classe vide de chaise et de table. Seul le bureau trônait au fond de la salle. Les élèves se regroupèrent ainsi en deux groupes distincts en fonction de leur maison, au milieu de la salle ne sachant quoi faire.

- Posez vos affaires au fond de la salle et mettez vous sur deux lignes.

Lenwé regagna son bureau et s'assit dessus tandis que les élèves s'exécutaient. Machinalement, les deux maisons partirent poser leurs affaires aux deux extrémités de la pièce et se fut naturellement que les Griffondors se retrouvèrent face aux Serpentards.

Sans savoir par quel hasard, Harry prit la dernière place qui restait qui se voulait être celle face à Malfoy. Harry était gêné et quelque peu énervé de se retrouver face à lui. A son grand étonnement, quand le blond leva les yeux vers lui après l'avoir détaillé de la tête aux pieds, il ne décela dans les yeux acier qu'une étincelle amusée et non plus narquoise comme cela se serait passé auparavant.

- Bien ! Très bien ! Maintenant, chacun me fait un Patronus.

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers le professeur. Apparemment, celui-ci ne voulait pas perdre de temps en paroles inutiles. Ce cours commençait réellement à ressembler de plus en plus à un entrainement en vue d'une guerre.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent, et ce fut une myriade d'animaux argentés qui se mirent à gambader et à tournoyer dans la salle. Le cerf d'Harry se matérialisa et s'installa docilement à coté de son invocateur, tournant légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux d'Harry. Face à lui, Drago, qui n'eu pas plus de mal à faire apparaitre son Patronus, fut surpris et agacé quand son animal prit forme. D'une part, il n'avait jamais révélé quelle forme prenait son Patronus et de deux, il n'avait pas prévu que le pelage de son lynx présente les mêmes arabesques dont sa propre peau pouvait se recouvrir. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le Patronus qui lui faisait face. Il fut subjugué par la beauté de l'animal et par la puissance qui en émanait. Lui aussi reconnu les dessins sur le pelage et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il releva les yeux vers le blond tandis que le lynx s'asseyait et semblait défier du regard le cerf qui le dominait de sa haute taille. Drago fit disparaitre son lynx d'un mouvement de baguette et esquissa un mince sourire à l'attention du brun qui le dévisageait. Personne autour d'eux ne s'occupait d'eux et quand le blond baissait son masque d'arrogance il était séduisant. Le brun se flagella mentalement de penser de telles choses. Mais pourtant c'était vrai. Il semblait à Harry, qu'en se noyant un peu plus dans l'acier des ces yeux, il perdrait la raison. Il ressentait tellement de calme aux cotés du Serpentard que ça l'effrayait. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin qu'il avait de juste rester proche de lui. Il se secoua pour chasser ses idées en même temps que s'évaporait le reste des Patronus.

La voix de leur professeur s'éleva :

- Très bien. Maintenant, à tour de rôle, vous lancerez sur votre partenaire un sortilège de votre choix entre l'Expelliarmus, le Jambencoton et le Petrificus totalus. Et uniquement un de ces trois là. Votre partenaire aura à se défendre par un Protégo. Simple n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement, c'était très simple. D'une telle simplicité qu'aucun des élèves ne comprit. Chacun maitrisait parfaitement ces sortilèges, aussi sourirent-ils face à la soit-disante difficulté de l'exercice.

- Donc; la ligne à ma droite lance le sortilège, la ligne à ma gauche se protège.

Harry faisait partit de la ligne de droite et lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Malfoy, il ne put contenir un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'était à lui de lancer le sortilège en premier et la lueur de peur qu'il décela un bref instant dans les yeux du Serpentard le satisfaisait. Quand à Drago, il était peu persuadé que le brun se contente d'un des trois sortilèges énoncés par leur professeur.

- A trois ! Un…

Les deux lignes se préparèrent.

- Deux…

Lenwé lança sur tous les élèves de la ligne de gauche un Bloclang en informulé. Ainsi, la ligne de gauche se retrouva muette et sans défense face à la ligne de droite.

- Trois !

Sous les yeux affolés des élèves de la ligne de gauche, les sorts fusèrent et tous les élèves de cette ligne se retrouvèrent affalés par terre, n'ayant réussi à articuler leur Protégo. Seul Drago faisait encore face à son partenaire. L'instinct de survie l'avait poussé à utiliser une autre forme de magie. Celle qu'il utilisait sans baguette. Il avait juste tendue la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette devant lui. Les arabesques apparurent sous les yeux médusés d'Harry. Alors que les autres élèves étaient soit affalés par terre soit hilares devant la défaite de leur partenaire, Harry s'avança vers la main tendue du Serpentard pour observer ces étranges lignes. Mais la main disparut sous la manche du Serpentard aussi vite que les arabesques étaient apparues. Les langues se décollèrent des palais des élèves à terre et tous purent se redresser.

- Mon but et de vous apprendre à maitriser les sorts informulés. Ce n'est absolument pas évident et cela nécessite beaucoup d'entrainement. Mais un sort informulé peut vous faire gagner l'avantage sur votre ennemi car vous le prenait par surprise. Ce n'est pas la difficulté d'un sort qui importe mais votre rapidité.

Lenwé déambulait entre les deux lignes et tous l'observaient avec attention. Sauf Harry qui avait toujours les yeux fixaient sur le Serpentard. Décidemment, le blond était de plus en plus étrange, tout comme ses capacité magiques. Ses prouesses n'étonnaient plus Harry mais l'intriguaient et le fascinaient.

- Etant donné que ce sont vos camarades qui vous ont attaqué, je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu assez peur de leur sortilège pour vous défendre instinctivement.

Lenwé lança un coup d'œil appuyé à Harry et Drago. Car il était persuadé que Drago savait qu'Harry ne satisferait pas d'un sortilège de base et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait bloqué le sortilège du brun, qui en fait avait lancé un Furunculus.

- Donc, pour le prochain tour, je serais votre adversaire !

Alors que les protestations fusèrent, le silence revint immédiatement dans la salle car toutes les langues furent collées au palais de leur propriétaire. Lenwé se plaça en premier devant Ron. Le professeur brandit sa baguette et prononça le sort qui fit que deux secondes plus tard Ron s'écroula, pétrifié. Le professeur fit de même devant chaque élève et chacun s'écroula. Il ne restait plus que trois élèves encore debout : Hermione, Harry et Drago. Lenwé se plaça devant Hermione. Le visage de la jeune fille révélait son extrême concentration, ses sourcils étaient froncés et formaient une barre au dessus de ses jolis yeux noisette. Lenwé prononça le sort et à la grande stupéfaction des trois élèves, Hermione bloqua le sort. Harry était heureux et un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Quand à Hermione, elle rayonnait.

- Très bien Hermione ! Félicita leur professeur. A toi maintenant Drago. Petrificus totalus.

Le sort sembla passer au travers du corps du Serpentard sans l'atteindre. Le blond n'avait même pas essayé de brandir sa baguette. Hermione resta médusée mais ne fit aucun mouvement démontrant son étonnement. Son cerveau analysait la situation et Harry savait qu'elle arriverait à la constatation que Drago était puissant. Très puissant. Harry pouvait entendre le cerveau d'Hermione hurler « il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque ». Le blond avait simplement fermé les yeux et Harry savait que c'était pour dissimuler ses pupilles dorées. Mais le sort avait été bloqué.

- Harry, à toi.

Le Griffondor essaya de se concentrer mais il était fasciné par les prunelles dorées qui avaient décidées de le fixer derrière son professeur. Harry se noyait dans cet océan d'or et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son Protégo. Il entendit à peine Lenwé prononcer le sort, fasciné par les yeux du Serpentard. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne se produisit. Et quand il détourna les yeux des prunelles qui redevenaient argentés, ce fut pour tomber sur deux visages qui le fixaient. Le premier était enchanté, celui d'Hermione, le second était troublé. Apparemment, le sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné sur Harry. Enfin, plus exactement, Harry avait du bloquer le sortilège et le brun ne savait pas comment il avait fait.

Lenwé se détourna d'Harry et remonta sur l'esplanade où se trouver son bureau. Aussi tôt, tous les élèves se relevèrent et retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole.

- Merci à vous tous. Je veux que vous vous entrainez aux informulés dès que vous en avez l'occasion. Nous vérifierons vos progrès au prochain cours.

Les élèves reprirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la classe. La journée de cours était terminée et les rouge et or se suivirent pour regagner leur salle commune. Les trois amis marchaient côte à côte et seul Ron parlait du cours de DCFM et du fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi son Protégo informulé. Hermione quand à elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Malfoy. Bloquer les sortilèges aussi facilement… Ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Je vous laisse, s'exclama Hermione. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant. La phrase de son amie avait réussi à faire sortir Harry de ses pensées et lui arracha un sourire. Alors qu'il montait poser ses affaires sur son lit, ses pensées le rattrapèrent. Harry savait que Malfoy bloquerait le sortilège du professeur puisque la veille au soir, ils s'étaient livrés au même exercice en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mais lui-même, comment avait-il fait pour se protéger alors qu'il ne se concentrait même pas ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Il était 21h 15 passées quand Drago releva la tête de son devoir de potions. Il était en retard à son cours avec Lenwé. Il remit ses parchemins, ses livres et ses plumes dans son sac, rajusta sa robe de sorcier et sortit de son dortoir. Il ne croisa personne jusqu'au bureau de son professeur où il entra après avoir tapé à la porte.

- Excusez mon retard, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Drago resta planté devant le bureau de son professeur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui dise quoi faire. Au bout de quelques minutes qui ressemblèrent à une éternité pour le jeune homme blond, Lenwé redressa la tête de ses copies, un sourire indulgent se dessina sur ses fines lèvres et après s'être levé contourna son bureau et se dirigea vers son étudiant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, planta son regard noir dans celui acier face à lui et dit :

- Bien commençons ! Je vais t'embraser Drago. Comme hier soir. Je veux que tu capture le feu et que tu le domines.

Un faible tremblement agita les épaules du blond et un voile de doute obscurcit ses prunelles. Il ne voulait pas éprouver de nouveau la douleur qu'il avait ressenti la veille. Et la proximité de son professeur le dérangeait. Il n'aimait pas le regard pénétrant que Lenwé posait sur lui. Mais il avait donné son accord pour ces cours particuliers. L'enjeu en valait la chandelle…

S'attendant au pire, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, attendant que la douleur de la brulure ne le terrasse. Mais rien ne se produisit. Après quelques instants, Drago osa ouvrir les yeux et les fixa dans ceux en flammes de son professeur. Il se rendit compte que lui-même était en flamme mais qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Les mains de Lenwé pressait affectueusement ses épaules pour le pousser à réagir. Alors Drago ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra pour essayer de faire passer les flammes uniquement sur son corps, les capturer du corps de Lenwé et les diriger dans sa paume. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sut qu'il avait réussi quand son professeur le lâcha et qu'il sentit les flammes danser dans sa main.

- Très bien Drago. Tu apprends vite.

Drago fit disparaitre les flammes et un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle. Il ne pensait pas que l'exercice serait si facile. Ou était-ce juste parce qu'il était réellement puissant…

Lenwé s'approcha de nouveau de son élève. Il n'était guerre plus grand que lui et Drago du lever légèrement les yeux pour fixer son regard dans celui de Lenwé. Mais au contact plus poussé de son professeur le Serpentard pris peur. Lenwé avait passé ses bras autour de Drago et le serrait contre lui. La sensation d'être tenue contre un autre corps dérangeait Drago. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et sa colère montait en lui. Un professeur ne devait pas tenir un élève de cette façon. Drago trouvait cela malsain et il lui fallait tout son self-control pour ne pas rejeter Lenwé. Il se sentait presque prêt à exploser et à repousser violemment son professeur quand il ne put que s'accrocher désespérément au bras musclés de Lenwé. Maintenant, Drago avait l'impression de se noyer, il était dans une bulle d'eau qui l'enveloppait lui et son professeur. L'air lui manquait, le liquide l'oppressait, il étouffait et avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier sous peine d'avaler des litres d'eau qui le tueraient. Il détestait son professeur, lui et ses exercices douloureux. Lui et son corps pressé contre le sien. Il essaya de sortir de la bulle qui l'étouffait de plus en plus en battant des bras et des pieds, mais l'étreinte de Lenwé l'en empêchait. Ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner. Et alors que sa vision commençait à se brouiller, la couleur favorite de Drago revint le hantait, colorant toutes ses pensées de vert émeraude. Une seconde plus tard, il eut la réaction que son professeur attendait de lui. Le corps de Drago s'embrasa si violemment que son professeur fut obligé de le lâcher, brulé par les flammes qui rayonnaient à plus d'un mètre de Drago. Le blond était tombé à genoux tandis que les flammes dissipaient l'eau qui l'engloutissait un instant plus tôt. Drago avait du mal à retrouver son souffle.

Les flammes disparurent de son corps et il s'assit en tailleur, la respiration toujours saccadée.

Lenwé s'assit face à lui de la même façon et attendit un court instant avant de prononcer de sa voix grave :

- As-tu compris comment la douleur du feu fonctionne ?

Drago se contenta de secouer négativement la tête sans oser lever les yeux vers son professeur de peur d'être trop impoli.

- Mon feu t'es douloureux mais ne l'ai pas pour moi. Mon feu t'es douloureux jusqu'à ce que tu le captures une fois. Après ton corps le reconnait et il est insensible à la douleur car tu es en mesure de le maitriser. Tu m'as repoussé en utilisant ton propre feu, d'où la douleur que j'ai ressenti. Des questions ?

En même temps que son souffle revenait, les arabesques de ses mains disparaissaient.

- Vous êtes un grand malade, souffla Drago en lançant à son professeur un regard de pur mépris.

Et à la grande surprise du blond Lenwé explosa de rire en se relevant :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Drago. C'est la peur qui te permet de réagir si violemment. Rien ne peu remplacer la peur. Alors je suis désolé que tu n'approuves pas mes méthodes mais vu comment tu réagis, elles sont efficaces. Des questions ?

Même si la colère et l'orgueil de Drago ne lui permettait pas d'admettre directement ce que Lenwé lui disait au sujet des ces méthodes d'enseignements, il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Aussi ravala-t-il ses propos insolents et souffla :

- Si un arkanien capture mon feu, il n'est pas douloureux pour lui si je comprends bien. Donc à quoi cela sert-il ?

- Ne brule pas les étapes, on n'y viendra… La leçon est finie pour ce soir. Tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir. Demain, je sais qu'il y a les sélections de Quidditch, donc je te dis à jeudi, 21 heures.

Des énigmes… Encore et toujours des énigmes. Drago détestait cela.

- Je préférerai Professeur que vous ne montriez pas à tous le monde en cours mes… facultés.

- Tu crois qu'Hermione ne l'aurait pas découvert ! Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente !

Drago ne retint pas la grimace de mépris que lui insufflait la phrase de son professeur.

- Quand à Harry, je suis persuadé qu'il est déjà au courant… Quand aux autres, ils étaient pétrifiés ! Tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir Drago. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur.

Drago cracha avec le plus de haine le dernier mot. Il était si en colère de se faire manipuler de cette manière. Il sortit du bureau de Lenwé et au lieu de descendre vers les cachots, il prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps, aussi perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était, pour arriver à la porte qui menait sur l'esplanade de la tour. Et dire que maintenant il devait tout révéler à Potter. Au delà du fait qu'il lui avait promis, il en avait envie. Partager toutes ces révélations avec une personne ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal… Du moins, il l'espérait. Il poussa la porte et quand il découvrit le brun assis par terre à l'attendre, ses doutes s'effacèrent. Le Griffondor avait levé ses yeux, de cette magnifique teinte émeraude que Drago affectionnait tant, pour les poser sur lui. Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort quand il détailla le corps du brun. Comment Potter pouvait-il être aussi naturel, aussi chaleureux, aussi innocent.

Drago s'assit à coté d'Harry, un peu plus prés que la veille. Leurs coudes pouvaient se frôler.

- Tu es en retard ! Souffla Harry.

- Tu étais impatient ?

- Ne commence pas Malfoy à me chercher, souffla Harry en se noyant une fois de plus dans les yeux orageux qui le narguaient. Je veux les réponses que tu m'as promises.

Étrangement, toute la pression que Drago avait accumulé pendant son cours privé retomba au son de cette voix suave. Il se flagella intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment pour que ces pensées s'égarent. Comment révéler au brun ce qu'il était. Il regarda la lune qui les dominait haut dans le ciel, tandis qu'Harry attendait patiemment. Et alors, il sut comment faire. Il se concentra un instant écoutant la respiration légère d'Harry.

Il tendit la main droite, celle qui était le plus près du Griffondor, paume vers le ciel. Une seconde plus tard, des flammes bleutées dansaient sur la peau blanche du Serpentard. Le regard d'Harry s'écarquilla devant la beauté des flammes et surtout devant la puissance magique qui en émanait. Mais ce qui troubla encore plus le Griffondor c'était les arabesques qui recouvrait toute la main de Drago, disparaissant sous la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et Harry se noya dans un océan d'or liquide. Les prunelles de Drago avait perdu leur éclat magnétique pour briller d'une magie pure. Il était fasciné par l'étincelle de dangerosité qu'il y décelait. Au même moment qu'Harry arrivait à cette constatation, le corps du blond s'enflamma intégralement et Harry se repoussa violemment pour échapper aux flammes brûlantes. Drago fit disparaitre les flammes seulement quelques secondes plus tard en avisant la lueur de panique dans les yeux du brun et s'approcha à quatre pattes pour ancrer de nouveau son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Leur deux corps étaient près, dangereusement près. Harry avait basculé en arrière, en appui sur ses coudes et Drago était penché sur lui, leur visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leur souffle se fit pour chacun d'eux plus saccadé. Drago mourait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Voir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Gouter cette peau qui semblait si sucrée…

Quand à Harry, il était perdu dans ce regard qui ne lui inspirait dorénavant plus que de la confiance. Les yeux du blond redevenaient gris. Et alors qu'il allait s'étonnait de cette transformation à haute voix, il se rendit soudainement compte de leur proximité. Tout d'un coup, une brusque chaleur envahit tout son corps. Un désir puissant de se rapprocher encore plus du Serpentard l'envahit pour devenir une obsession. Il baissa enfin les yeux pour aviser les lèvres tentatrices qui étaient offertes à lui. Des lèvres fines, délicatement ourlées, totalement provocantes. Il n'en fut pas plus pour avoir raison de lui. Harry combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

Le temps s'arrêta. Ce fut un simple baisé, doux, suave, sensuel. Juste peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle.

Drago ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations qui envahissaient tout son être. Il en avait tellement rêvé inconsciemment. Harry quand a lui se délecta un instant du visage serein et passionné du blond avant lui aussi de fermer ses yeux. Il ressentit la chaleur entre leur deux corps dangereusement près. Il entendait leur cœurs battre à l'unisson. Il ne comprenait pas surtout pourquoi tout son être semblait se liquéfier avec ce simple baiser. Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand il sentit Drago se reculer légèrement. Harry rouvrit les yeux pour contempler le visage désormais triste du Serpentard qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement baissée dans une attitude honteuse. Le brun ne sut pas pourquoi il ressentit un froid glacial quand le corps du blond se retira légèrement de lui. Il ne sut pas non plus pourquoi il avait terriblement envie d'embrasser de nouveau Drago.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, avant que le blond ne prenne la fuite, un peu précipitamment, il se redressa pour se trouver assis et se rapprocha de nouveau du blond et ayant retrouvé l'usage de ses mains s'en servit pour saisir la nuque de Drago. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux complètement étonnés sur Harry et eut un choc en remarquant le désir qui voilait les émeraudes qui le fixer. Harry se rapprocha et tout en fermant les yeux posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Délicatement mais fermement, il embrassa plusieurs fois cette chaire tendre jusqu'à en connaitre la forme par cœur. Ce fut seulement quand le blond compris ce qui lui arrivait qu'il répondit au baiser et tout bascula. L'étreinte devint plus passionnée. Drago força le barrage des lèvres du brun et joua avec la langue mutine qui l'attirait au bord de la folie. Les mains d'Harry qui enserraient sa nuque le brulaient plus que toutes les flammes de la Terre. Il se rapprocha et fit basculer à la renverse Harry qui en sentant le poids du Serpentard sur lui resserra plus fort son étreinte. Sans cesser d'embrasser le blond, il déplaça sa main gauche pour la poser au creux des reins de Malfoy alors que la droite continuer à caresser la nuque si douce du blond et à maintenir cette bouche, qui lui faisait connaitre milles merveilles, contre la sienne.

Les deux mains du blond étaient passées sous la tête de Harry et lui non plus ne voulait pour rien au monde que ce moment s'arrête. Il avait terriblement chaud. Son cerveau ne réfléchissait plus mais savourait cet instant comme si c'était le dernier. Et cette main puissante et possessive au creux de son dos maintenant son torse sur celui du Griffond. Il se sentait au paradis et son corps ne tarda pas à réagir à ce sentiment de bien être.

Il sentit son sexe gonfler et pulser douloureusement entre lui et Harry. Il se mortifia une fraction de seconde avant que le brun ne gémisse dans sa bouche, entre leurs langues entremêlées, et que la main gauche d'Harry n'appui un peu plus fort dans son dos pour mieux ressentir l'érection de Drago contre son corps. Il n'en fut pas plus au brun pour être dans le même état d'excitation. Sentir ce sexe se dresser pour lui, sentir l'envie de Drago pulser contre sa propre érection, sentir leur vêtements entre eux le frustrait et le rassurait. Drago sentit Harry remuer légèrement son bassin sous lui, frottant leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Le blond se retira de la bouche du Griffond pour gémir tout en se mordant la lèvre. Mais Harry ne laissa pas s'éloigner le blond de lui. Lui enserrant toujours la nuque, il maintint sa tête dans le creux de son cou et le gémissement de Drago dans son oreille fut une des plus belles musiques qu'il n'eut jamais entendu. Ce qui le fit gémir à son tour.

Drago était au bord du gouffre. C'était si bon. C'était si normal. C'était si Pottérien. Tout avec lui était tellement plus fort. Leurs insultes, leurs bagarres, leur passion. Mais était-ce réellement normal ? Il était sur celui qui avait voulu le tuer, l'enserrant dans ses bras puissants, réclamant que leurs érections se frottent lascivement, gémissant à ses caresses. C'était Potter.

Drago n'avait plus aucun doutes par rapport à ses sentiments. Il se sentait si bien sur Harry, si vivant dans sa bouche, si excité contre son sexe. Il le désirait depuis si longtemps maintenant. De la haine à l'amour il n'y a décidemment pas grand-chose. Mais Potter dans tout ça ? Lui ? Que désirait-il ? Se rendait-il compte avec qui il était ? De ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Pourquoi gémissait-il si divinement à chaque fois que leurs virilités se rencontraient ?

Drago eut désespérément envie de voir les yeux d'Harry. Ses yeux ne savait pas mentir. Il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait besoin de savoir. Le blond redressa la tête et regarda fixement le visage rougit de plaisir qui lui faisait face. Le souffle d'Harry était court et il se rendit compte que sa propre respiration était aussi saccadée. L'immobilité de Drago fit ouvrir les yeux à Harry. Ses deux pupilles étaient assombries par le désir, son regard un peu hagard, ne comprenant pourquoi le blond avait arrêté de se frotter, de l'embrasser et de gémir. Harry trouva le regard de Malfoy, tout aussi excité que lui mais résolument inquiet. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la joue du blond et la caressa du bout des doigts comme on le ferait avec un objet fragile. La peau du blond était si douce, si parfaite. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui étaient en train d'exploser en lui, mais il était convaincu d'une seule et d'une unique chose. Il ne voulait plus quitter le corps de Drago Malfoy.

Drago quand à lui le fixait toujours. Il ne savait plus s'il devait faire subir les pires outrages à ce fruit défendu qui se languissait sous lui ou s'il devait partir à tout jambes et rester caché dans son dortoir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il cherchait une approbation du brun, une réaction qui lui aurait permit de prendre une décision. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. La main placée au creux de ses reins se retira, laissant un grand froid le poignarder. C'était donc la décision du Griffond ? Puis Harry se redressa, faisant ainsi se redresser Drago. A la chaleur du brun se substitua son absence. Drago sentit son monde s'écrouler. Il se sentit perdu, abandonné.

Mais les yeux d'Harry ne quittaient plus sa proie. Il se rapprocha félinement jusqu'à Drago qui avait reculé et qui s'était assis. Harry se mit à genoux devant Drago et saisit sa tête en coupe entre ses mains et y posa de multiples baisers. Sur le front et sur les yeux que Drago avait refermés. Puis il arriva aux lèvres de Drago et les butina tout en faisant à son tour basculer le blond en arrière. Et il inversèrent leurs positions. Harry au dessus de Drago était ainsi sur que celui-ci ne partirait plus. Il fit se coucher le blond en douceur et gémit quand son érection plus douloureuse que jamais retrouva sa compagne. Ce son fit chavirer le cœur de Drago et se saisit à son tour du visage de Harry pour l'embrasser. Harry se frottait lascivement contre le bassin de Drago. Recherchant plus de contact, plus de sensations. Il prenait tout son temps de manière à ce que leurs sexes malgré le tissus aient le temps de se toucher, de se serrer, de se compresser. La douceur de Harry fit chavirer Drago qui bientôt dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de trop gémir. Il cria presque quand Harry ne bougea plus au dessus de lui. Il exprima sa frustration par un grognement et par des coups de bassins qui ne parvinrent pas à faire bouger le Griffond. Celui-ci mit son nez dans le coup du blond et inhala le parfum du blond qui le fit gémir de nouveau. Drago se tendit sous lui, haletant. La présence du brun sur lui était si merveilleuse. Mais il en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Harry lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

- Doucement, prends ton temps. Je ne veux pas que ce moment cesse.

Le cœur de Drago se serra dans sa poitrine. Potter ne faisait pas ça que pour assouvir une pulsion sexuelle. Il savait avec qui il était et voulait en profiter. Drago était vraiment au paradis. Et malgré son sexe douloureux, lui aussi voulu prendre son temps. Harry lui déposa un léger baiser et donna un petit coup de reins pour sentir le sexe du blond qui gémit. Les mains de Drago s'égarèrent dans le dos de Harry et caressèrent ses épaules tout en restant sur le tissus des vêtements. Il suivit sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver à sa chute de reins. Harry gémit sous les caresses et après chaque gémissement, il déposait un baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Après plusieurs minutes qu'ils passèrent à se découvrir chastement, Harry était à bout. Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Son sexe était trop douloureux, il était trop contenu dans son boxer et son pantalon, et les gémissements du blond sous lui devenaient trop tentants, trop désespérés, trop lubriques. Il se jeta sur les lèvres du blond, happa sa langue et se frotta contre Malfoy plus rapidement et plus fortement. Drago fut très vite à bout. Harry, remuant lascivement sur lui, finit par avoir raison de sa patience. Le brun sentit Drago se tendre de plaisir sous lui, se libérant dans son pantalon. Harry jouit à son tour étouffant un râle de plaisir dans le coup du Serpentard. Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, essayant de retrouver leurs respirations, écoutant leurs battements de cœur. Puis Harry se redressa sur un coude, tout d'un coup assailli de doutes. Il avait peur d'être rejeté… Drago ouvrit les yeux et les ancra dans ceux d'Harry. Pour répondre à tous les sentiments qu'il voyait naitre dans les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient, il ne trouva qu'à embrasser tendrement le Griffond et à le serrer contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, conjura un matelas et une grosse couverture. Harry fut touché et heureux de rester coller à ce corps qui l'attirait. Il restèrent dans la même position, chacun avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres et s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

Harry se réveilla doucement, profitant des sensations qui l'envahirent avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il serrait contre lui le corps de Malfoy qui durant la nuit s'était retourné dos à lui. Leurs corps s'emboitaient parfaitement et sous la couverture qui les protégeait de la fraicheur de cette matinée de septembre, leurs mains étaient emmêlées comme si chacun avait refusé de lâcher l'autre. Tous les détails lui revinrent en mémoire. Les gémissements du blond, son érection frottant contre la sienne, la douceur de sa peau, l'envie qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. Harry ne préférait pas se poser toutes les questions qui auraient été normales après avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait avec le blond. Était-ce l'amour qu'ils avaient fait ? Pourquoi avec Malfoy ? Pourquoi leurs mouvements avaient été si tendres ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et après ? Non, il ne fallait pas se poser toutes ses questions.

Harry se sentait tellement bien contre ce corps. Il aimait que Drago ait emmêlé ses doigts aux siens. Il aimait le réconfort que cette présence à son réveil lui insufflait. Il vénérait la couleur des yeux de Malfoy quand il était excité. Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour se rendre compte que le jour était quasiment levé. D'un sort informulé, sans baguette, il lança le sortilège de _tempus_. Une horloge lévita quelques secondes devant lui et lui indiqua qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils se lèvent. Il constata aussi que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Harry caressa du pouce la main dans la sienne et butina le cou qui lui était offert. Il avait l'appréhension de savoir comment le blond réagirait en se réveillant. Prendrait-il la fuite ? Regretterait-il ? Il sentit que Drago se réveillait et continua à embrasser légèrement la chaire si tendre qui lui était donnée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Le Serpentard lui permettrait-il de gouter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Gémirait-il encore ? Harry ne put retenir l'érection qui monta en lui et vu sa proximité avec le blond, celui-ci ne pouvait que la sentir. Harry savait que Drago était réveillé puisque celui-ci avait d'avantage incliné sa tête sur le coté pour laisser plus de place au brun afin d'embrasser son cou. Malgré le désir qui l'assaillait, Harry ne pouvait se permettre de faire quoique ce soit. Ils n'avaient plus le temps.

- On doit se lever sinon on va être en retard, murmura-t-il contre la nuque du blond.

Alors que Drago n'avait pratiquement pas osé bouger depuis son réveil, il se retourna dans les bras d'Harry pour lui faire face. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Drago fit la seule chose qui lui parut appropriée. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Tendrement, comme durant la nuit passée. Harry répondit de la même façon, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Drago. Mais le blond mis fin au baiser. Il fallait qu'il pose la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Et maintenant ?

Sa voix avait été moins assuré que ce qu'il avait souhaité. Un simple murmure, plein de doutes, d'espoir et de honte.

Harry regarda fixement le blond. Il aurait souhaité resté toute la journée collait contre le corps de Drago et du coup la réponse ne fut pas difficile à trouver.

- 22h ce soir ? Maintenant je te promets qu'on a vraiment plus le temps.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un autre simple baiser et se leva. S'extirper de la chaleur du blond ne fut pas aisé. De plus, il avait terriblement envie du corps qu'il abandonné. Mais, il se leva et essaya de retrouver ses lunettes qu'il découvrit à quelques centimètres de là où ils avaient dormi. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir enlevées. Il les ramassa et les remit sur son nez. Il frotta ses vêtements essayant de les défroisser un peu puis jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui le regardait faire. Drago n'avait toujours pas répondu à son invitation.

Et alors qu'Harry posait la main sur la porte, sans se retourner, il ajouta.

- Je serais ici à 22h. Tu sauras où me trouver si tu veux.

Puis il quitta la tour laissant Drago seul dans leur lit improvisé. Il ne bougea pas, il n'était pas pressé. Son premier cours n'avait lieu qu'à onze heures. Il regardait le ciel se remémorant la nuit passée. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties avait été tellement puissantes. Et pourtant, ce n'avait pas été une nuit de débauche, mais plutôt une nuit de passion. Ils avaient même gardé leurs vêtements. Il ne s'étaient pas touché, mais pour Drago tout avait été fantastique. Il ressentait du désir pour le Griffond depuis si longtemps. Depuis toujours, il lui semblait. Mais il était plus aisé de faire paraitre un sentiment inavouable en une haine incommensurable. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas surtout, c'était pourquoi Potter avait répondu à ses attentes. Pourquoi avait-il était si…tendre ? Drago avait l'impression qu'il aurait préférait rester avec ses sentiments cachés au fin fond de son esprit que de les vivre. Comment avouer et accepter qu'il avait fait l'amour avec un homme ? Était-ce normal ? Il se flagella mentalement. Au diable toutes ces questions. Le Griffond ne l'avait pas quitté le matin dégouté de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Drago avait passé toute la nuit serré dans ses bras. C'était la bouche du brun dans son cou qui l'avait réveillé. Potter lui avait donné rendez vous le soir même. Il arriverait bien à vivre avec le sentiment de honte qu'il ressentait au fond de son âme et qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il voyait les choses tellement différemment depuis quelques temps. Et puis, si le Sauveur du monde sorcier voulait de lui, s'il souhaitait vivre un amour gay, pourquoi Drago Malfoy ne pourrait pas le vivre aussi ? Avec lui.

Harry arriva en courant dans son dortoir. Il ne pouvait pas aller en cours directement. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne une douche et qu'il se change. Puis, il devait récupérer ses affaires de cours. Durant tout le trajet entre la tour d'astronomie et la tour des Griffondors, il essaya de ne pas trop penser au Serpentard. Toute sa vie, on lui avait dicté la conduite qu'il devait tenir. Aujourd'hui, il voulait vivre pleinement les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers le blond. Il était aussi aisé d'haïr le Serpentard que de l'aimait. Car oui, Harry avait aimé la nuit qu'il venait de passer. La douceur de sa peau, l'expressivité de son regard, la couleur de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, ses gémissements… Harry avait eu un orgasme rien qu'en frottant son sexe contre celui de Malfoy…

Il lui restait vingt minutes avant son premier cours. Divination qui plus est ! Il devrait retourner d'où il venait. Déjà qu'il savait à l'avance qu'il aurait du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours aujourd'hui, être si près du lieu où il avait passé la nuit n'aiderait pas les choses. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et Harry pénétra dans la salle commune. Il tomba nez à nez avec Ron qui, l'ayant attendu jusque là, renonçait et allait partir pour leur cours.

- Harry ! Je n'avais plus d'espoir et je partais sans toi !

Harry était estomaqué. Son ami ne le sermonnait pas d'avoir passé la nuit dehors. Alors il préféra prendre les devants, appréciant cette marque d'amitié.

- Désolé Ron. Parts devant. Je prend vite une douche et je te rejoins à la tour d'astronomie.

Harry remarqua que son ami souhaitait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il y renonça au dernier moment.

- D'accord, à tout de suite.

Puis Ron tourna les talons et Harry fonça sous la douche. Il n'avait vraiment plus le temps de penser à quoique ce soit hormis aux gestes qu'il devait réaliser pour perdre le moins de temps possible. En se déshabillant, il eut quand même un frisson de plaisir qu'il étouffa en se jetant sous l'eau tiède. Puis une fois habillé, il mis son sac sur l'épaule et courra jusqu'à la tour. Juste avant d'arriver au pied de l'escalier, la cloche sonna le début des cours. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Il était en retard. Et il le serait un peu plus. Car seule une personne descendait tranquillement les dernières marches de l'escalier. Harry ne put que constater que, comme à son habitude, il était impeccable. Son cœur manqua un battement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Drago Malfoy se tenait au pied de l'escalier sans bouger, les mains dans les poches. Harry se reprit, il devait aller en cours et pour cela, passer à coté du blond. Il avança doucement jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau du Serpentard qui le suivait du regard. Harry n'arrivait plus à avancer, captivé par le regard d'acier du blond. Ce fut celui-ci qui fit ce que les deux souhaitaient. Drago combla l'espace entre eux deux, suffisamment près pour que leurs corps s'effleurent. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Le Griffond avait enfin la réponse à la question qui lui avait posé avant de quitter la tour d'astronomie. Malfoy le retrouverait le soir. Drago mit fin au baiser mais resta tout près des lèvres du brun et souffla :

- Tu es en retard Potter… Dix points en moins pour Griffondor.

Et contre toute attente, Harry explosa de rire avant de monter l'escalier en courant. C'était ça qui était bien au fond, Malfoy restait égal à lui-même ! Les baisers en plus…

Harry arriva dans la classe complètement essoufflé et s'excusa de son retard.

- Ce n'est rien mon garçon, répondit Trelawney. J'avais vu que vous seriez en retard. Asseyez vous.

Harry s'assit à coté de Ron, laissant tomber son sac lourdement sur le sol. Son ami lui fit un petit sourire et le regarda longuement. Harry s'en étonna et haussa les sourcils dans un mouvement interrogateur. Ron secoua la tête d'un air de dire «non laisse tomber ». Harry insista en murmurant

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Le professeur était partie dans de longues diatribes sur l'art du tarot, laissant ses élèves rêvasser ou continuer pour certains leur nuit. Ron griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin et le tendit à son ami.

_Je t'en parle maintenant, car je sais qu'ici tu ne t'emporteras pas. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir rentrer hier soir alors j'ai regardé sur la carte des maraudeurs ou tu te trouvais. _

Harry blêmissait à vue d'œil. Ron l'espionnait ? Comment osait-il ?

_Je veux rien savoir sauf si tu as envie de parler. T'es un frère pour moi et je serais toujours là pour toi._

Harry n'osait relever la tête. Il était en colère. Ne pouvait-il faire ce qu'il souhaitait de temps en temps ? Mais après tout, il comprenait l'inquiétude de Ron. Mais quand même, il ne savais pas trop comment lui-même en était arrivé à passer la nuit avec Malfoy alors en parler, même si c'était à son meilleur ami ! Cela était inconcevable. Harry pris sur lui sa colère, son amertume face à la vie. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec le blond… Cela avait été si fort. Si fantastique. La meilleure nuit de sa vie. Sa colère retomba au souvenir de la chaleur du corps du Serpentard contre le sien. A leurs étreintes si tendres et si fermes. Un léger sourire vint sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il avait l'impression de sentir encore l'odeur du blond. Une odeur musquée. Une odeur entêtante, destinée à rendre fou ceux qui la goutait.

Harry avait complètement oublié son ami qui le dévisageait. Il constata que le rouquin avait du batailler pas mal avec sa conscience car lui, si impulsif, ne disait rien et ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Du coup, Harry ne savait pas trop comment Ron le prenait. Mal certainement. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de défendre ses opinions avec son ami. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre du coup. Une pique pour remettre son ami à sa place ? Lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires ? Ou des excuses ?

Un autre parchemin arriva devant ses yeux :

_Je ne voulais pas t'espionner et je ne voulais pas faire comme si je ne savais pas. Je ne t'en parlerai plus._

L'accord tacite était parfait. Au moins, Harry n'aurait pas à vivre en ayant l'impression de cacher des choses à son ami. Il lui suffirait de faire semblant qu'il n'y avait rein d'anormal. Que tout était comme avant. Alors que tout avait changé. Il griffonna un réponse sous l'écriture de Ron.

_Désolé, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'espère que tu comprends._

Il lui tendit la feuille et quand son ami eut lu, il lui fit un sourire qui signifiait que tout était réglé. Puis, il écrivit un autre message et Harry se tendit ayant peur que Ron revienne à la charge mais à la lecture, Harry eut envie d'éclater de rire.

_Non mais t'as vu le coup de « j'avais vu que vous seriez en retard » alors qu'elle n'a même pas vu que sa robe est déchirée !_

_On devrait peut-être lui dire. _Répondit Harry.

_Tu plaisantes ! Elle se prendra peut-être les pieds dedans ! Ce serait marrant._

Et il continuèrent pendant toute l'heure de cours à s'écrire des mots, n'écoutant rien à rien au cours. Ni au suivant qui était Histoire de la magie. Même Hermione qui les avait rejoins pour ce cours, n'était pas attentive aux propos du professeur Binns. Ron et leur amie était partie dans une conversation enflammée sur les aptitudes qu'il fallait posséder pour pouvoir voler correctement sur un balai. En bref, il avait dit à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas faite normalement pour ne pas aimé voler.

Au moins, Harry avait le temps ainsi de se replonger dans ses pensées. Pensées qui le ramenèrent droit à un certain Serpentard. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il sentait des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui hérisser les poils de la nuque. Non, définitivement, non. Il ne se poserait pas toutes les questions qu'il aurait du normalement se poser. Il profiterait tout simplement. Les seules réponses qu'il souhaitait avoir étaient celles concernant les pouvoirs étranges de Malfoy. Il espérait pouvoir en parler le soir même avec le Serpentard. Au fil des heures, Harry acceptait ce qui c'était passer entre eux la nuit dernière. Il souhaitait vivement qu'il en serait de même pour le blond.

Le cours prit fin et Harry se précipita hors de la salle, suivi par ses amis légèrement étonnés. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle rapidement, prit d'un besoin irrésistible de voir Malfoy. Juste le voir. Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment il en était arrivé à avoir besoin du blond. Mais, quand il s'assit à la table des Griffondors, Harry remarqua à quel point il s'était sentit oppressé jusque là. Quand il aperçut le blond face à lui, assis à sa table, il eut l'impression de pouvoir recommencer à respirer. Et quand le Serpentard croisa son regard une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla que tout son corps s'électrisait. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait devenir dépendant si rapidement. Décidemment, sa vie en quelques heures avait bien changé. Son désir assouvi, il put se concentrer sur son repas et à son grand étonnement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit en aussi bon appétit. Ron s'empiffrait déjà et Hermione était en conversation avec Ginny. De là où Harry était, il n'entendit pas la conversation de ses deux amies. Mais il les voyait de temps en temps pouffer de rire. Il se concentra sur le buffet et se servit des œufs, du bœuf en sauce et des frites. Il mangea rapidement car au fur et à mesure des minutes, il était rattraper par une autre envie. Il souhaitait s'éclipser dans le parc pour aller fumer. Les cours pour les Griffondors étaient terminés en ce mercredi après midi et Harry avait un peu de temps avant d'aller à son entrainement de Quidditch. Il fit ses excuses habituelles à Ron quand il eut terminé son repas et fila hors du château non sans avoir auparavant jeter un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui mangeait tranquillement sans faire attention à lui. Harry en eut un léger pincement au cœur, se sentant plus dépendant que ne l'était le blond. Et il n'aimait pas cette sensation.

En franchissant les portes du hall d'entrée, la réalité le rattrapa. Avait-il le droit de s'attacher à quelqu'un alors qu'il allait bientôt mourir ? Avait-il le droit de faire souffrir les gens qui étaient proches de lui ? Pouvait-il se permettre d'avoir des amis alors qu'il allait devoir les abandonner ? Avait-il le droit d'aimer ? Puis un souvenir fugace lui revint en mémoire. Celui de la douceur des cheveux de Malfoy contre sa joue. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux en s'asseyant contre le tronc d'un arbre, à l'abri des regards provenant du château. Il alluma sa cigarette et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il revivait, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la matinée, sa nuit avec le Serpentard. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait le temps de se rallumer une nouvelle cigarette. Tant pis pour ce qui adviendrait . Ce soir, il irait retrouver le Serpentard et vivrait à partir de maintenant comme si c'était ses derniers instants. Puisqu'après tout, c'était le cas.


End file.
